Dos mundos chocan: el mismo objetivo
by Gaku Wheeler Shane
Summary: Este es un fanfiction de que pasaría si Battle force 5 y Bajoterra se sujuntaran
1. Bajoterra en peligro

"Dos mundos chocan: el mismo objetivo"

Capítulo 1

"Bajoterra en peligro"

Eli: ¡Chicos tenemos que terminar con ellos están destruyendo todo Bajoterra!

Pronto: ¡Pero son demasiados!

Eli: ¡Tenemos que intentarlo, todo Bajoterra cuenta con nosotros!

La banda Shane estaba tratando de destruir un montón de robots pero lo difícil de estos eran que sabían manejar y en sus autos tenían una gran variedad de cosas para destruir todo a su paso al poco tiempo las cosas se estaban poniendo duras para la banda.

Kord: ¡Eli nos estamos quedando sin babosas!

Trixie: Kord tiene razón tenemos que ir por mas babosas.

Eli estaba a punto de responder cuando una babosa carnero malvada le golpe en el pecho tirándolo de Lucky, cuando cae todas sus babosas son lanzadas fuera de sus tubos y tiras alrededor de el

Trixie: ¡Eli!

Burpy junto con las demás van a ver a su dueño cuando escuchan a toda la banda llegar. Trixie es la primera en llegar

Trixie: Eli ¿Me escuchas?

Eli abre los ojos y ve que todo le da vueltas así que decide mejor cerrarlos y esperar un rato con un poco de trabajo se sienta para después responderle a Trixie

Eli: Estoy un poco mareado pero bien

Kord se acerca y ayuda a Eli a levantarse para que después se apoyara en el mientras se le pasa en efecto de lo mareado pero de repente los robots se acercan para después rodearlos

Pronto: ¡Esto Es una trampa!

Black: Eso es correcto Topoide

Eli abre los ojos para ver al Doctor Black parado enfrente ellos con un poco de mareo se pone enfrente de su banda para hablar con el

Eli: ¿Qué haces aquí Black?

Black: Que otra cosa Shane conquistando Bajoterra

Trixie: ¡Eso jamás lo lograra Black!

Black: Claro que lo hare más con mi nuevo aliado

De la nada sale un carro rojo con unas largas puntas en el frente y tracero de este para deterse pocos metros atrás del Doctor Black de el sale un ser rojo con varias marcas extrañas en el de color negro.

Krytus: Estos son los enemigos de los que me hablaste son demasiado débiles

Eli: ¿Quién eres tú!

Krytus: Yo soy…

De repente todos los robots empezaron a ser destruidos ante esto Krytus busca al causante de esto pero lo único que puede ver es un auto rojo con grandes sierras destrozando a sus robots pocos metros se detiene el auto para que de el salga un joven rubio de ojos azules con un traje rojo descansando una espada en su hombro derecho la cual sujetaba con su mano el joven estaba caminado tranquilamente hasta donde esta Krytus.

…: Es bueno verte otra vez Krytus

Dice ver con una sonrisa en su rosto detenidose a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Krytus

Krytus: ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

…: Vamos Krytus se te olvida que soy el líder de Battle Force, mi deber es detenerte en donde quiera que estés.


	2. Peleas y presentaciones

Capitulo 2

Krytus: así que me seguiste para derrotarme y ¿En dónde está tu equipo?

…: No pudieron parasar el portal se cerró cuando yo pase

Krytus: Estas solo en este lugar que bueno eres más fácil de derrotar

…: Eso crees tú ¡Bola de aire caliente! (Me acorde de cuando le dice eso en el capítulo viaje al pasado)

Krytus: Como te atreves a insultarme

Krytus ya enojado corre directo a él con su espada mano lista para atacar el joven también se prepara para bloquear el ataque de su enemigo mientras tanto la banda Shane ve al nuevo personaje que está luchando

Kord: Es fuerte ¿No Eli?

Eli: Si y dice ser un líder de su equipo luchando para defender este lugar que ni siquiera conoce.

Black: Un nuevo amigo de Eli Shane pero no durara mucho tiempo

Black toma una aracniredes malvada lo pone en su lanzadora para después apuntar al joven que estaba luchando contra Krytus con el dedo en el gatillo lanza la babosa la cual se transforma y lanza una red al joven más interesado en la lucha contra su enemigo cuando queda atrapado se sorprende por no saber que paso

…: ¿Qué es esto?

Krytus: Estas atrapado que otra cosa ahora que lo estas será más fácil matarte

Kord: Eli lo va a matar ¿Qué hacemos?

Eli: Tu que dices Burpy ¿Quieres luchar?

Con un chillido de aceptación Burpy entra en el tubo listo para ser lanzado contra Krytus pero no se acordaban de que Black todavía estaba hay

Black: ¡Eso sí que no se los voy a permitir!

Eli: Chicos cúbranme

Trixie: Dalo por ello Eli

Kord carga una babosa jabonosa, Trixie toma a una babosa carnero y Pronto a la babosa flatulorinca. Con un solo disparo Burpy va directo a su objetivo Black ve a la babosa infierno y le lanza una congelada malvada pero la cual es detenida por la babosa carnero de Trixie y antes de que se diera cuenta la babosa flatulorinca le había golpeado Black tose tratando de quitarse el mal olor y con unos segundos después es encerrado dentro de la babosa jabonosa de Kord.

Krytus ya estaba a punto de atravesar el pecho del joven cuando Burpy llega golpeándolo en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo rompiendo su caparazón dejando nada más que una bola de color rojo volando a un lugar lejano con eso hecho Burpy regresa a la normalidad y con un poco de su fuego corta las cuerdas que aprisionaban al joven

…: ¡Gracias amiguito!

Burpy chilla feliz y el joven pone su mano para qué suba con eso salta a su hombro mientras camina. Eli ve como se acerca el joven a ellos Black aprovecha el momento para hacer explotar la babosa jabonosa e irse a su cuartel

…: Aquí tienes creo que este amiguito debe ser tuyo

Eli: Gracias y muy buen trabajo Burpy

Burpy chilla de aceptación para saltar a las manos de su dueño

Trixie: Gracias por tu ayuda

…: De nada pero pienso que este no es el final de esta batalla

Pronto: ¿Porque lo dices?

…: Créanme ya me enfrentado a Krytus antes y siempre regresa

Kord: Esto es malo y ¿Cómo lo derrotamos?

…: Les podría decir pero antes quiero saber ¿Cómo se llaman?

Eli: Mi nombre es Eli Shane

Trixie: El mío es Trixie Sting

Kord: Mi nombre es Kord Zane

Pronto: Y el mío es Pronto "el magnífico"

Eli: Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

…: Mi nombre es Vert Wheeler


	3. Las babosas mas generosas del mundo

Capitulo 3

…

Eli: Mucho gusto Vert

Vert: Igualmente Eli

Ambos líderes se dan las manos como un saludo oficial, Burpy salta arriba de las manos unidas sorprendiéndolos a los dos

Vert: ¿Qué pasa amiguito?

Eli y Vert se sueltan de las manos y Burpy se queda en la mano derecha de Vert con una sonrisa

Eli: Parece que le caes bien a Burpy

Vert: Es un animalito muy tierno pero volviendo al tema inicial como es que Krytus logro entrar en este mundo

Burpy salta de la mano de Vert a su hombro donde escucha con atención todo lo que dicen los demas

Kord: No sabemos tal vez sea obra del

Trixie: ¿Nos puedes decir todo lo que sabes sobre Krytus?

Vert: Claro pero si ustedes me dicen todo acerca del Dr. Black

Eli: Dalo por hecho pero solo una cosa ¿Qué pasa con tu auto?

Vert: ¿Qué tiene de malo mi auto?

Eli: Aquí en Bajoterra todos nosotros usamos Meca bestias y no autos

Con eso Vert se queda pensando en que hacer y luego se acuerda de algo rápidamente se va corriendo al Saber y busca algo que lo ayudara a encoger pero con las prisas ni se dio cuenta que todavía tenía a Burpy en su hombro así que la pobre babosa no tuvo más opción que aferrarse bien

Vert:/ Por lo que me acuerdo dijo Sherman que para encogerlo necesitaba quitar esta cable que da con el chip Sentient/

Vert intenta quitar el cable pero se encuentra muy ajustado por lo que intenta jalarlo pero lo único que recibe es nada y se acuesta enojado por no poder quitarlo

Vert:/ Ahora que hago no puedo cortarlo con mi espada porque ni siquiera sé dónde quedo/

Vert escucha el chillido de Burpy y la ve encima de su pecho con una mirada preocupada

Vert: Burpy ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda cortar este cable?

Burpy se pone a pensar y luego chilla a un de las babosas de Eli, Trilladora lo escucha y salta de su tubo para ir con él

Burpy: Trilladora crees que puedas ayudarle a Vert

Trilladora: Claro no hay problema

Trilladora se acerca y ve el cable que Vert quiere cortar con sus afilados dientes lo logra cortar unos segundos después el Saber era del tamaño de un carrito de juguete

Vert: gracias amiguitos

Vert toma el Saber y se va con Eli y los demás con él Burpy y trilladora van con su dueño

Eli: Bueno ahora que tú tienes tu auto tenemos que ir al refugio a planear nuestro siguiente movimiento

Vert: Estoy contigo Eli

Con eso dicho Eli por Lucky y Vert sube con él listos para hablar sobre enemigos conocidos y desconocidos.

…

Por los reviews que estuve recibiendo ve que les gusta la historia

Y también estoy feliz por haber conocido a una gran y talentosa escritora

CrixArtist un monto de gracias por apoyarme


	4. El plan malvado y nueva babosa

Capítulo 4

…..

Industrias Black

Black no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro en su oficina, Krytus estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados viendo a Black poco a poco es estaba impacientando cuando decide poner un alto a este paseo

Krytus: ¡Ya para de moverte solo me haces enojar más de lo que estoy!

Black se para y me a Krytus con una mirada de enojo y le grita

Black: Como quieres que no me preocupe Eli Shane tiene un nuevo amigo y este es muy poderoso tú mismo viste lo que le hizo a los Sarks con su auto

Krytus: Eso crees el carmesí no es tan fuerte por hoy tuvo suerte pero en otras veces necesita ayuda de su equipo

Black: Bueno pero ahora que conoció a la banda Shane de seguro se unirá a ellos para derrotarnos

Krytus: Pues tengo algo planeado para que uno de los dos se uno de nosotros lo único que necesito es un poco de agua oscura y si nos volvemos a enfrentar a ellos estará todo hecho ¿Tu que dices Black?

Black piensa en lo que dijo Krytus y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dan la mano sellando el trato

…

Vert estaba observando todo este nuevo mundo cuando de repente algo le llama la atención debajo de un hongo había una pequeña babosa celeste con un solo ojo y un signo de interrogación que va desde su ojo hasta su pancita (le doy las gracias a CrixArtist por prestarme su babosa) la babosa también lo mira con eso Vert mira adelante para ver el refugio Shane a solo unos cuantos metros

Vert: Eli ¿Ese es el refugio Shane?

Eli: Si ¿Nunca habías visto uno?

Vert: Si pero el de nosotros es subterráneo por lo que se me hace raro verlo en la superficie

Eli no dice nada debido a que la banda ya había llegado al refugio pusieron las mecas en el garaje y van a dentro de refugio Vert ve como esta todo y se queda sorprendido pero en ese momento algo le llama la atención es la babosa que había visto antes arriba de la mesita de café platicando con otras babosas. La banda se sienta en los sillones y Eli le hace una señal a Vert para que se siente también.

Kord: Bueno Vert platícanos de dónde vienes y todo lo que sabes sobre Krytus

Vert: Bueno yo vengo de esquina Handler mi equipo y yo nos enfrentamos a muchos enemigos que quieren conquistar el mundo hoy parecía que sería un día normal de paseo cuando un portal se abrió por curiosidad le dije al equipo que fuéramos a investigar pero cuando pase por el portal se cerró detrás de mí dejando a mi equipo e enviándome aquí

Pronto: ¿Y cuantos miembros tiene tu equipo?

Vert: Somos 9

Trixie: ¿Cómo se llaman?

Vert: Agura Ibaden, Sherman y Spinner Cortez, Zoom Takazumi, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitav, A.J Dalton y Sage

Kord: Wow son muchos y tú eres el líder

Vert: Se podría decir que si pero Sage es quien formo a todo el equipo y me dio el papel de líder

Eli: Nos puedes ser sobre lo que sabes de Krytus.


	5. La leyenda y el plan del dia de hoy

Capitulo 5

….

Vert: Bueno Krytus es un Sentient rojo que solo quieren conquistar el multiverso y destruirme a mi

Kord: ¿Qué es un Sentient?

Vert: Es un alienígena de otro mundo con súper inteligencia

Trixie: ¿Por qué te quiere matar Krytus?

Vert: En una última misión descubrimos que somos parte de una leyenda de los Sentient en donde se menciona que mi equipo son los "cinco" y cuando nos íbamos a casa me encontré por primera vez con Krytus que me miró fijamente y me dijo que yo era el que "Tiene un espíritu de fuego" desde entonces Krytus y yo hemos luchado sin fin

Pronto: ¿Eres como una deidad?

Vert: Bueno se podía decir que si pero prefiero permanecer al margen y no meterme en tantos problemas

Eli: Te entiendo mi padre fue Will Shane el salvador de Bajoterra y ahora yo tengo que llevar su legado ( En Youtube hice un video de es duro ser deidad con Vert y Eli por si lo quieren ver)

Vert sonríe y ve la babosa que antes le llamo la atención con cuidado la toma entre sus manos y nota que la babosa es algo tímida con su mano derecha le soba la cabecita. Eli ve como Vert trata a la babosa y piensa en algo.

Eli: Vert te encariñaste con la Memoria ¿Verdad?

Vert: Si es muy tierna pero creo es tuya ¿no Eli?

Eli: Si pero te la regalo ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo

Vert sonríe al igual que Memoria. Eli ve el reloj que está en la pared y se da cuenta que ya son las 10 de la noche también noto que Burpy ya las demás babosa ya estaba durmiendo en sus cestas

Eli: Bueno chicos es hora de irnos a dormir, Vert si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá

Vert: No es necesario si quieres yo duermo en el sofá

Eli empieza hablar con Vert sobre quien dormiría en el sofá y al final gana Eli dejando que Vert se vaya a su cama con Memoria en el hombro derecho Trixie trae una cobija y almohada a Eli como después se despide Burpy se despierta y se va a costar en el pecho de Eli.

….

A la mañana siguiente Eli se levanta con cuidado dejar a Burpy en la almohada y va a preparar el desayuno para todos los demás, alrededor de las 8 de la mañana Vert ya estaba despierto al igual que Memoria baja las escaleras y ve que Eli está haciendo algo en la cocina

Vert: Buenos días Eli

Eli voltea para ver a Vert con Memoria en su hombro

Eli: Buenos días Vert ¿Cómo dormiste?

Vert: Bien solo pensando en mi equipo de cómo estará sin mi

Eli: De seguro estarán bien

Vert: Eso espero bueno ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

Eli: Estaba pensando en que vamos a ir al taller de mecas a hablar con Grendel y poder crear tu meca bestia

Vert: ¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que yo voy a tener una meca bestia?

Eli: Si así podrás ir a donde quieras por todo Bajoterra y cuando regresemos iremos con Garfio rojo para que te de una lanzadora con eso iremos a buscar más babosas para que puedas aprender a lanzar y luchar aquí en Bajoterra ¿Qué dices?

Vert: Me parece increíble esto va a ser divertido.

…..

Baya con solo cuatro capítulo personas ya les gusto la historia por favor dejen sus reviews y nos vemos mañana en donde describiré la meca de Vert


	6. La nueva meca-bestia

Capítulo 6

…

Trixie: ¿Se podría saber de qué están hablando ustedes dos?

Ante la voz de Trixie Vert y Eli saltan del susto por que no la escucharon llegar cuando Trixie se ríe por la expresión de susto en sus caras Eli la ve y se ruboriza dándose vuelta Vert se da cuenta de eso y se pone a pensar que tienen entre ellos dos. Unos segundos más tarde Eli regresa a su color normal y le dice a Trixie lo que tiene planeado para hoy

Trixie: Eso va a ser increíble Vert vas aprender a lanzar babosas y montar una meca

Vert: Si pero creo que lo más difícil va a ser lanzar babosa

Kord: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kord entra en la cocina con Pronto detrás de él había escuchado parte de la conversación

Vert: Pues esto es nuevo para mí las mecas no es tan difícil me recuerda a una moto pero lo de las babosas nunca voy a ser tan bueno como ustedes.

Pronto: Con la ayuda de Pronto vas aprender en tan solo unos minutos

Vert: Gracias Pronto

Con eso los del equipo se sientan en la mesa y Vert se queda pensando en cómo va a lograr derrotar a Krytus sin su espada y auto

Vert: / Esto es sumamente genial Krytus me gano la última vez pero como si él fue encerrado junto con todos su equipo a menos que el Dr. Black lo haya liberado para conquistar Bajoterra pero como se abrió ese portal si no había ninguna llave de batalla y ¿Cómo voy a regresar a mi mundo? A me olvidare de eso por un segundo/

Eli sirve a todos el desayuno para que puedan empezar el día con una sonrisa. Poco después de terminar el desayuno dejan los platos el fregadero y se van al garaje cada uno se sube a su meca Vert sube con Eli y Memoria en su hombro listos para ir con Grendel unos minutos de viaje fueron suficientes para que Vert pudiera ver otra parte de Bajoterra. Cuando llegaron entraron al taller bajaron de las mecas y se fueron a buscar a Grendel.

Grendel: Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kord: Estamos aquí para construir una meca

Grendel: Bueno ¿Quién es su nuevo amigo?

Eli: Grendel puedo hablar un momento contigo

Grendel: Claro Eli

Eli se va con Grendel separándose un poco del equipo para platicarle sobre Vert y su situación

Grendel: Así que era él

Eli: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Grendel: Ayer en las noticias salió que un misterioso corredor en un auto rojo destruyo todos los robots después desaparece de la nada

Eli: Bueno ¿Entonces nos ayudas?

Grendel: Claro

Con eso Grendel y Eli regresan con el equipo, Vert se presenta con Grendel poco después se van a una habitación en donde hay planos de meca bestias en todas las paredes

Grendel: Vert aquí es donde puedes diseñar tu meca bestia

Vert: Gracias Grendel.

Vert se sienta enfrente de un pedazo de papel y comienza a dibujar su meca bestia unos minutos después Grendel toma los planos y se va a trabajar, Vert y la banda Shane se van a ver el taller de mecas mientras esperan unas cuatro horas después Grendel los llama

Grendel: Buenos chicos les presento la meca bestia de Vert

Grendel quita la sabana que cubrían la meca y los chicos se quedan sorprendidos enfrente de ellos es una meca dragón (Si quieren ver el modelo des dejare la página de Deviantart en la parte de abajo de la historia solo una cosa no soy muy bueno dibujando mecas)

Kord: Wow ¡Es increíble!

Grendel: Gracias pero Vert necesitas ponerle un nombre

Vert se acerca y se sube a su meca la ve un momento para luego ver a la banda y a Grendel

Vert: Se llamara Toku.

….

Bueno Chicos les dije q les dejaría el dibujo en Deviantart es espero que les guste

art/Toku-la-meca-bestia-de-Vert-437751014?ga_submit_new=10%253A1393783860


	7. Las corazonadas de Vert

Capitulo 7

…

Eli: Toku me gusta

Kord: ¡Es increíble!

Vert: Muchas gracias Grendel

Grendel: De nada

Después de las despedidas la banda se va con directo a Garfio rojo por la lanzadora de Vert en el camino Eli ve como Vert se la pasa jugando con su meca

Trixie: Se parece mucho a ti ¿No crees Eli?

Eli: ¿Tú crees?

Trixie: Si y eso es lo que me gusta de ti

Eli: ¿Qué dijiste?

Trixie: Eh… nada mmm… mejor me voy

Con eso Trixie se va mas delante de la banda para que Eli no la vea ruborizada por el contrario Eli la veía con algo de extrañeza, Vert se acerca al equipo y nota que Trixie está más alejada de Eli y otra corazonada le llego de nuevo a la mente

Vert: /Eli y Trixie parecen quererse pero no se lo quieren decir bueno le preguntare más tarde/

Cuando llegan a la caverna campo callado Vert ve que casi no hay personas caminando por aquí así que se acerca a Eli para preguntarle.

Vert: Eli ¿Por qué esta todo tan silencioso?

Eli: Esta es la caverna campo callado hay un montón de babosas granadas en el techo de la caverna

Vert mira para arriba y se da cuenta que si hay muchas babosas en el techo la banda va directo a la casa de Garfio rojo

Eli: Chicos quédense aquí voy hablar con Garfio rojo

Todos asisten con eso Eli se baja de Lucky para entrar a la casa Vert ve la caverna cuando de repente ve una babosa granada caminando por ahí se baja de Toku y va con cuidado a ver la babosa

Vert: Hola amiguito ¿Qué haces aquí?

La babosa ve a Vert y nota que es uno de los miembros del equipo Shane con cuidado se acerca Vert pone su mano para que suba de un salto sube a su mano y le acaricia la cabecita

Vert: Te llamaras Rock

La babosa salta de felicidad

Vert: Esta es Memoria.

Ambas babosas se saludan y con eso Vert las pone en sus hombros y va con el equipo cuando llega

Pronto: ¿Cómo conseguiste una babosa granada?

Vert: Solo hable con ella y se vino conmigo

En ese momento sale Eli con una lanzadora con aspecto de león bajando las escaleras ve a todos esperándolo

Eli: Bueno Vert aquí tienes tu propia lanzadora

Vert: Gracias Eli

Vert toma su lanzadora, Eli sonríe para después sube a Lucky para ir a buscar más babosas para Vert cuando salían de la Caverna campo callado no se habían dado cuenta de alguien los estaba observando

…: Dr. Blakk ya se van a buscar más babosas los intercepto

Blakk: No déjalos con su falso sentido de tranquilidad en dos días empezara el plan maestro

Con eso el chico se va directo a industrias Blakk esperando la señal de su jefe para atacar a la banda Shane

…..

Esto se les hará raro pero hoy tenía ganas de adelantarle a la historia un poco más así que publique estos dos capítulos mañana solo va a ser un capitulo como todos los días bueno adiós lectores


	8. Las babosas de Vert

Capitulo 8

…

Eli: Vert ¿Qué otra babosa quieres?

Vert: Una babosa Carnero

Trixie: Entonces tenemos que ir a la caverna rocosa

Con eso la banda va a la caverna Rocosa para conseguir la babosa carnero poco a poco Vert va teniendo más babosa hasta que tiene 8 diferentes tipos de babosas

Kord: Vert en tan solo unas horas ya tienes 8 babosas diferentes

Vert: Todo gracias a ustedes

Con eso la banda regresa al refugio dejan a las mecas en el garaje y se van a descansar después de un día duro, Vert deja a sus babosas en una sesta para después ir a ver a Eli cuando baja las escaleras no lo ve sentado en el sillón va a fuera y lo ve viendo como todo se vuelve de noche en Bajoterra

Vert: Eli ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Eli: Claro Vert ¿De Qué quieres hablar?

Vert: Solo quería decir que gracias por tu ayuda y la de tu equipo

Eli: De nada, después de todo tus nos ayudaste cuando estábamos en problemas.

Vert: Si pero tengo otra pregunta que hacerte

Eli: ¿Cuál es?

Vert: ¿Te gusta Trixie?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Eli cuando mira a Vert lo ve con una sonrisa de lado en su cara Eli rápidamente se voltea a otro lado pero aun así Vert logra ver el sonrojo de Eli

Eli: No… no ¿P…por qué l...lo dices?

Vert: Sera porque estas sonrojado y tartamudeando

Eli se sacude para por quitarse el sonrojo que tiene luego mira a Vert

Eli: La verdad si pero no le digas

Vert: Tu secreto está a salvo bueno es hora de que me vaya a dormir hasta mañana Eli

Eli: Hasta mañana Vert

Con eso los dos entran y se van a dormir listos para otro día de aventuras en Bajoterra

….

A la mañana siguiente Vert se levanta y decide ir a dar una vuelta para conocer más Bajoterra

Vert: Que dicen chicos ¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta?

Todas las babosas chillan diciendo que si con eso Vert sale del cuanto de Eli pero se da cuenta que Eli sigue dormido en silencio va al garaje toma a Toku y sale con todas su babosas en la meca

Vert: No sabía que debajo de la tierra había un lugar tan hermoso como este

Después de ir un rato con la meca Vert quiso probar un rato con la lanzadora tomo a Canir (La babosa Carnero)

Vert: ¿Estás listo Canir?

Canir afirma y con eso Vert apunta a un montón de rocas aprieta el gatillo y Canir sale volando directo a las rocas un segundos después de transforma tirando todas las rocas después regresa a su forma original con saltos regresa con Vert

Vert: Buen trabajo Canir

La babosa salta feliz hasta que Vert escucha un ruido que viene a unos pocos metros de hay en silencio Vert se baja de su meca y con una seña les dice a sus babosas que se queden en la meca. Las babosas asisten con eso Vert camina directo a donde está el ruido con Canir en su hombro cuando llega ve que hay un montón de Sarks y hombres de Blakk

Blakk: ¡Encuentren al responsable que tapo el pozo de agua oscura!

Hombres de Blakk: ¡Si Señor!

Con eso empieza a buscar, Vert alcanza a ver que también esta Krytus tratando de quitar las rocas que tapan el pozo Vert se aleja con cuidado de ese lugar después llega a su meca se sube para luego ir al refugio

Vert: / Tengo que avisarles de esto a Eli y los demás/

…

Aquí están las babosas que tiene Vert y estoy pensando en ponerle mas

Babosa amnesius: Memoria (Propiedad de CrixArtist)

Babosa granada: Rock

Babosa Carnero: Canir

Babosa congelada: Yet

Babosa Electroshock: Trock

Babosa Needlow: Nelow

Babosa Tornado: Torn

Babosa trilladora: Sierra


	9. Cambio de Rol

Capitulo 9

…..

En el refugio Shane los demás ya se habían levantado Eli fue a ver si Vert estaba aún acostado pero cuando miro en su habitación no lo vio

Eli: ¿En dónde está?

Con un movimiento de hombros va a bajo con los demás para desayunar llegando a la cocina ve a Pronto cocinando en una olla algo azul y amarillo

Eli: Chicos ¿Han visto a Vert?

Trixie: No, debe estar dando un paseo

En ese momento la pantalla de la tele se prende la banda va a ver que es lo que pasa y cuando llegan se dan cuenta que es Vert muy agitado disparando a Yet

Vert: Chicos ¿Están hay?

Eli: Si Vert ¿Qué pasa?

Vert: Es Krytus y el Dr. Blakk los encontré en un poso de agua oscura que por accidente tape con unas rocas ahora me están siguiendo y lo peor es que Krytus no se ve muy feliz que digamos

Kord: Tranquilo amigo ¡Haya vamos!

Con eso la pantalla se apaga Eli toma a todas su babosas al igual que los demás rápidamente van al garaje, suben a sus mecas y se van a donde Vert los llamo a los pocos minutos ven a Vert lanzando a Canir

Eli: Vert ya estamos aquí

Vert voltea y ve que la banda también lanza su babosa para intentar detener a los hombres de Blakk y Sarks de repente todos se detienen y se hacen a un lado dejando pasar a Krytus y al Dr. Blakk

Blakk: Es bueno verlos otra vez

Eli: ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora Blakk?

Krytus: Queríamos algo de agua oscura pero por tu culpa Ser carmesí no la pudimos tener

Vert: Eso fue bueno ¿Pero cómo supieron que estaba ahí?

Blakk: Porque desde que tu llegaste le dije a mi aprendiz que los vigilará

Desde atrás de Blakk aparece un joven de cabellera rubia con una babosa malvada en su hombro una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Eli: ¡Twist!

Twist: Veo que no me has olvidado ¿Verdad Eli?

Eli: Como no iba a hacerlo solo esperaba no verte de nuevo

Krytus aprovecha la discusión de los lanzadores para lanzar un robot pequeño a Toku la meca de Vert cuando llega activo un botón desde su auto haciendo que Toku se vuelva loco

Vert: Wow Toku cálmate

Blakk aprovecha para disparar agua oscura a Vert el cual recibe algo de dolor por el mal que fluye por su cuerpo

Vert: ¡Aaaaah!

Eli voltea ante el grito de Vert alcanza a ver como el pelo rubio de Vert cambia a un tono más oscuro de lo normal su traje se hace negro y sus ojos rojos ante esto las babosas de Vert salen directo a la banda Shane Toku comienza a caminar directo a Krytus

Eli: ¡Vert!

Blakk: Ni lo intentes Eli ahora él está de nuestro lado

Con eso dicho Vert toma una babosa Trilladora malvada y apunta directo a Eli un segundo después Vert presiona el gatillo y…

…..

Esto fue todo un cambio a la historia ¿Verdad?

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Eso lo descubrirán mañana

Con este capítulo me despido hasta mañana


	10. El Mal gano esta vez

Capítulo 10

…..

La babosa Trilladora es lanzada Eli no alcanza a esquivarla dejando un corte es su brazo derecho de repente una babosa Carnero lo tira de Lucky y una pata de meca bestia lo sostiene en el suelo Eli ve que Vert tiene una mirada asesina y con un rápido movimiento hace una herida atravesando el ojo derecho de Eli

Eli: ¡Aaaaaaaahhh!

Trixie: ¡Eli!

Krytus: Carmesí es hora de irnos

Vert mira a Eli antes de irse con sus jefes poco después la banda se acerca a su lider caído pero antes de que se fueran Blakk les dice

Blakk: En esto en mente Eli pronto todo tu equipo va ser mío

Eli ve como Blakk se va junto con todos sus hombres, la banda regresa a el refugio Trixie cura las heridas de Eli mientras lo hacía Eli ve a las babosas de Vert tristes por ya no tener a su dueño.

Eli: Tranquilas amigas les prometo que lo recuperare, esto no se va a quedar así

Unos minutos después Eli tenía una venda en su herida de brazo y con una mirada de tristeza se va a su cuarto para después tumbarse en la cama con su brazo izquierdo encima de sus ojos a los pocos minutos se queda dormido Trixie va a ver como esta Eli y se da cuenta que está dormido entra en silencio y lo cubre con las sabanas para después irse cerrando detrás de ella la puesta cuando baja las escaleras ve que Kord y Pronto están jugando videojuegos.

Trixie: Chicos tenemos que hablar sobre algo

Kord pausa el juego y ve a Trixie

Kord: ¿Qué pasa Trixie?

Trixie: Es Eli esta triste porque no pudo proteger a Vert

Pronto: Va a estar mejor mañana solo dejémosle descansar

Con eso dicho los tres se va a acostar pero no sabían que alguien los estaba viendo con un rápido movimiento se va.

….

Bueno este capítulo es un poco corto pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribirlo hoy la escuela se llevó demasiado de mi tiempo les prometo que mañana a ser más grande.


	11. ¿Quien es él

Capitulo 11

…..

A la mañana siguiente Eli es el primero en despertar sale de su cuarto y se va con sus babosas Burpy salta a su mano

Eli: Hola Burpy ¿Cómo dormiste?

Burpy salta y chilla señalando que durmió bien con sus chillidos despierta a las demás babosas que una vez estaban dormidas, Eli se alegra de ver a todas sus amigas. Con el escándalo Trixie se levanta se asoma y ve que se trata de Eli con las babosas en silencio baja y se para unos centímetros detrás de Eli escuchando lo que Eli les decía a las babosas, Burpy sube al hombro derecho de Eli

Eli: Es bueno ver que están mejor

Trixie: Lo mismo digo Eli

Eli salta del susto Trixie se ríe y con eso Eli se da la vuelta para mirarla

Eli: ¡Me asustaste!, no lo hagas otra vez por favor

Trixie: Esta bien no lo hare de nuevo y otra cosa estoy feliz de verte mejor ayer sí que estabas triste

Eli: Si por estar discutiendo con Twist, Vert fue infectado con el agua oscura y no sé cómo curarlo si no tengo a Doc (Esta historia va por los últimos capítulos de Bajoterra por eso Eli no tiene a Doc porque se volvió una babosa guardiana).

Trixie: Tranquilo Eli haya remos la solución

Eli: ¡Gracias Trixie!

Con eso Eli le da un abrazo a Trixie el cual también se lo devuelve con Burpy todavía en su hombro derecho unos segundos después se separaron con un ligero rubor en su cara Burpy les da una mirada picara a la cual Eli decido ignorar, platicando de otro tema Eli y Trixie se va a la cocina para empezar el desayuno.

…..

Industrias Blakk

Blakk estaba muy feliz con su nuevo aliado al igual que Krytus

Blakk: ¡Pronto todo Bajoterra a ser mío!

Krytus: Si pero tienes que pensar una cosa

Blakk: ¿Qué es?

Krytus: Recuerda que aún queda la banda de Eli Shane, de seguro encontraran una cura para traer de regreso al Carmesí

Mientras Blakk y Krytus hablaban, Twist estaba entrenando para su próxima pelea contra la banda Shane. Al otro lado de la sala Vert también estaba entrenado pero desde que fue al lado oscuro ya no hablaba tanto lo único que hacía era decir "no, si o unas oraciones cortas".

Mientras ellos entrenaban una persona desconocida entra a la sala de Blakk y se queda entre las sombras para que no le vean de repente escucha lo que tiene planeado Blakk

Blakk: En una próxima pelea tratare de tomar a Eli Shane, si tú puedes detener a toda su banda.

…: Todo este plan va a salir mal si no ponen a los buenos contra sus partes oscuras

Blakk: ¿Quién eres?

De entre las sombras sale un alguien muy parecido a Vert solo con el traje rojo más oscuro una marca en su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa en su cara de locura

Krytus: ¡Tú! Creí que te habías quedado en el mundo paralelo

…: Eh tranquilo rojito estoy aquí para ayudar

Blakk: ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

…: Es algo que ni el propio Eli Shane se lo creerá.

…

Lo prometido esta hecho

el capítulo es más largo bueno con eso termino por hoy hasta mañana


	12. El regreso

Capitulo 12

….

Industrias Blakk

Blakk: ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

…: Tal como el rojito dijo yo vengo de un mundo paralelo donde yo soy un ser que conquista mundos lo contrario a mi homologo que los defiende

Krytus: Bueno ya ¡Ve al grano!

…: Lo que trato de decir es que en mi mundo Eli es el malo y tu Blakk eres el bueno me puedo poner en contacto con él para que venga a ayudar con este problema que tiene

Blakk: Seria padre ver como Eli Shane se enfrenta a su gemelo malvado ¡Tráelo!

…: Solo otra cosa

Krytus: ¿Qué es?

…: En este mundo no puede haber dos malos iguales la cosa es que mi homologo bueno regrese con la banda Shane siendo bueno y no malo

Blakk: ¡¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?!.

…: Si no lo hacemos el equilibrador eterno va a venir y va a ser todo lo posible para que el Carmesí regrese y el universo este equilibrado

Krytus: De acuerdo solo porque nos vas a ayudar además tienes razón no quiero enfrentarme al equilibrador eterno

Con eso dicho el joven malvado se va, Krytus y Blakk deciden que Vert si se vaya a donde pertenece

Blakk: Twist ¡Ven a mi oficina un segundo!

Unos minutos después Twist llega a la oficina seguido de Vert con su típica cara sin humor alguno

Twist: ¿Qué paso Blakk?

Blakk: Hubo un cambio de planes Vert regresara a su rol original

Twist: ¿Qué?

Krytus: Ve y busca su meca mientras nosotros hacemos que regrese a su estado normal

Twist asiste para poco después irse por la meca bestia de Vert mientras en la oficina Blakk busca algo para curar a Vert

Krytus: ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Blakk: Una babosa sanadora que encontré hace mucho tiempo no la convertí porque sabía que un día me seria útil

Blakk sigue buscando cuando encuentra una babosa azul claro de un solo ojo con el poder de sanar a cualquier ser que haya sido poseído por al agua oscura la carga en su lanzadora después apunta a Vert, presiona el gatillo la babosa sale disparada transformándose y curando a Vert del agua oscura pero cae inconsciente con su característico rubio y traje rojo sangre.

Krytus: Bueno él ha regresado a la normalidad antes de que despierte me lo voy a llevar cerca de donde está la banda Shane para que lo ayuden

Blakk asiste, Krytus toma a Vert lo pasa encima de su hombro luego pasa por la puerta en su camino se encuentra con el joven que había estado hablando antes

…: Veo que el Carmesí regreso a la normalidad

Krytus: Si, pero estoy seguro que tú vas acabar con su vida en cualquier momento, no pueden existir dos personas iguales en el multiverso

…: Tenlo por seguro, estoy pensando en gobernar su mundo natal solo que necesito un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo

Krytus: Como tú quieras solo tenemos que seguir el plan de enfrentar a los homólogos buenos con los malos

…: En unos días más eso sucederá pero ahora tenemos que restaurar el equilibrio para que no pase algo más

Krytus asiste para luego seguir con su caminos unos segundos después deja a Vert, en su auto ve que la meca bestia está en la bodega le quita el chip de control para que regrese a la normalidad poco después la programa para que lo siga a donde tiene que ir. Unos minutos de viaje fue suficiente para ir al refugio Shane con cuidado deja a Vert arriba de Toku pero antes de irse se da cuenta que Vert está empezando a despertar se acerca a él y le susurra al oído.

Krytus: Tuviste mucha suerte Carmesí

Con eso dicho se va a Industrias Blakk para planear su siguiente movimiento.

…..

Bueno sé que este capítulo es más para los malos que los buenos pero tenía que dar una idea de lo que pasaría a continuación.

bueno hasta mañana


	13. La llegada y la revelacion

Capítulo 13

…

Vert se levanta unos segundos después viendo todo lo que está a su alrededor con un poco de esfuerzo se sienta arriba de su Meca bestia

Vert:/ ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?. Lo único que recuerdo es estar huyendo de Blakk y Krytus, en el camino llame a Eli y la banda cuando llegan Eli discute con otro lanzador y antes de poder darme cuenta Toku se vuelve loco unos segundos después todo se vuelve negro. Mejor voy a ver cómo está la banda/

Vert toma el mando de su meca y va al refugio Shane sin darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando

…: Pronto nos encontraremos otra vez Carmesí

El joven se va en su meca dejando atrás lo que estaba haciendo mientras con Vert llega al refugio Shane para poder dejar a Toku en el garaje dándose cuenta que están las mecas de la banda entra por la puerta y ve que no hay nadie

Vert: ¡Eli! ¡Trixie! ¡Kord! ¡Pronto! ¿Dónde están?

Vert espera una respuesta pero no la recibe camina unos cuantos paso y ve a todas su babosas en una cesta, se acerca a ella y las saluda

Vert: Hola amiguitos

Las babosas al escuchar su voz saltan hacia el tirándolo por sorpresa pero con una sonrisa Vert las deja unos segundos después se sienta con Memoria en su hombro acariciando su cabecita en la mejilla de Vert.

En las habitaciones la banda ve como Vert está feliz de ver a sus babosas otra vez pronto empezaron a hablar en susurro para saber más que fue lo que paso

Pronto: ¿Creen que sea él?

Kord: Puede que si solo míralo ya no tiene ese traje negro y los ojos rojos pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo regreso a la normalidad?

Trixie: Blakk no lo pudo a ver curado pero si lo hiciera ¿Por qué seria?

Eli: No lo sé todavía pero tenemos que ver si de verdad es Vert podría ser Twist camuflado

Todos asisten y uno a uno bajan las escaleras para ir a donde esta Vert. Eli es el primero el llegar y se para nos centímetros detrás de Vert

Eli: Vert ¿De verdad eres tú?

Vert da la vuelta para ver a Eli con su herida a un sanando de su cara y la venda en su brazo derecho

Vert: Eli ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Pronto: más bien debes darnos una explicación.

Vert: ¿Explicación? Esperen yo no entiendo nada de lo que me dicen

Eli: Vert tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en la batalla contra Blakk hace 3 días (Ahora en adelante pondré cuantos días están pasando en la historia)

Vert asiste y se va a sentar a los sillones poco después la banda también se sienta y cuenta todo lo que pasa en la batalla contra Blakk y Krytus. Vert no lo podía creer se fue al lado oscuro alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo

Vert: /¿Cómo es esto posible?. De verdad lastime a Eli mi mente esta toda confusa ahora necesito pensarlo un momento/

Vert se levanta sin decir una palabra se va directo al patio de atrás para pensar un rato de lo que le acaban de decir. La noche se acercaba y todos estaban listos para cenar, Eli va por Vert ya que no entro en toda la tarde al refugio cuando sale lo ve sentado viendo a la nada

Eli: Vert es hora de cenar

Vert: No tengo hambre

Eli: Vamos Vert tienes que comer algo

Vert: Lo siento Eli

Eli: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Vert: Te lastime

Eli: Vert no fue tu culpa fue por el Dr. Blakk, no te culpes por lo que me paso

Vert: ¿De verdad lo dices?

Eli: Si, ahora ven tenemos que ir a cenar

Con eso dicho Vert se para y va adentro detrás de él, entra Eli dando un último vistazo a la noche que se a vecina

…

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo

Desde este momento voy a poner los días que transcurren en Bajoterra

Desde la llegada de Vert han transcurrido 10 días


	14. Un sueño o una vision

Capitulo 14

…..

Después de la cena Vert se va a dormir con sus babosas dormidas en su cesta que se encontraba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, alrededor de las dos de la mañana Vert comienza a tener un sueño demasiado real

….

Sueño

¿En dónde estoy?

Miro para todos lados pero lo único que veo es más que oscuridad. Empiezo a caminar sin dirección alguna.

De repente una luz se ve al final de mi camino oscuro, camino hacia ella y cuando la paso veo a todo mi equipo junto con la banda Shane platicando

Sherman: ¿Cómo sucedió?

Eli: Estábamos en una pelea contra Blakk y Krytus cuando de repente aparecen nuevos enemigos, Vert reconoce a uno y el otro no, nos pusimos de acuerdo para atacar poco después de una batalla caí yo y cuando estaban a punto de matarme Vert tomo a Canir y le dio al enemigo tirándolo por el acantilado en donde nos encontrábamos peleando con una sonrisa, se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a su enemigo.

Kord: La batalla de Vert fue demasiado dura cuando ya no tenía babosas toma la decisión de tomar al enemigo y tirarse por el acantilado terminando así la pelea contra su gemelo malvado.

Fin del sueño

…..

Vert despierta sobre saltado por el sueño rápidamente mira todo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que está en la habitación de Eli

Vert: / Eso sí que fue demasiado real pero por que Kord menciono a mi gemelo malvado. A caso Anti-Vert está aquí en Bajoterra. /

Con ese pensamiento Vert ve el reloj y se da cuenta que son las dos y media de la mañana con un suspiro cansado, Vert se acuesta e intenta dormir.

…

A la mañana siguiente Eli se despierta primero con cuidado se levanta para no tirar a Joules que estaba en su pecho durmiendo lo toma entre sus manos para después dejarlo arriba de la almohada con un estiramiento se levanta para ir a la cocina por un vaso de jugo para después ver la televisión, unos segundos después escucha unos paso y se da cuenta que es Trixie.

Eli: Hola Trixie

Trixie: Hola Eli ¿Cómo te sientes?

Eli: Bien solo con un poco de comezón en donde tengo la herida de mi brazo

Trixie: Déjame ver

Eli se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina para después estirar su brazo derecho dejando que Trixie empezara a quitar el vendaje que lo cubre, cuando lo quita ve que hay un poco de sangre seca sobre la herida. Eli da un vistazo a su herida

Eli: Parece que la herida esta sanando por si sola

Trixie: La comezón que tienes es porque se te está haciendo una costra en ella así que no te la rasque o te volverá a sangrar

Eli asiste con la cabeza, Trixie va por otra venda limpia para poder vendar la herida unos segundos después Eli esta con un vendaje de color azul en su herida de pasada Trixie ve la herida de la cara de Eli pero ve que esta sanando bien

Trixie: Eli estas sanando bien pero la pregunta que tengo es ¿Cómo esta Vert?

Eli: Ayer se veía muy arrepentido al saber que él me hizo estas heridas espero que este de un humor más feliz

Trixie asiste y se sienta en la mesa para hablar con Eli sobre otros temas una hora después baja Kord y Pronto para estar con Eli y Trixie platicando, unos minutos después baja Vert con una cara de preocupación Eli se da cuenta

Eli: ¿Qué tienes Vert?


	15. El gemelo malvado aparece

Capítulo 15

….

Vert mira a Eli y rápidamente se acuerda de su sueño con un suspiro se va a sentar a los sillones para tratar de despejar un poco su mente

Kord: ¿Vert, que tienes?

Vert: No es nada solo fue un mal sueño es todo

Pronto: ¿Nos puedes decir de qué trato tu sueño?

Vert: Por el momento no quiero hablar de eso tal vez al rato

Con eso dicho todos se van a la cocina para poder empezar con el desayuno a los pocos minutos todos estaban con la barriga llena. Eli pensó en dar un paseo por Bajoterra para poder relajarse de los últimos 4 días, con una sonrisa todos se van al garaje se suben a sus mecas y se van en el camino Vert se sintió como si ese sueño nunca hubiera pasado pero de repente algo le llama la atención. Separándose de la banda va a ver que es cuando llega se da cuente que es…

Vert: ¡Anti- Vert!

(Cuando el nombre de Vert o Eli este en comillas eso indicara que son sus gemelos malvados)

"Vert": Es bueno verte otra vez

Vert: ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

"Vert": Eso es simple quiero conquistar tu mundo pero antes necesito deshacerme de ti para que tu equipo no tenga un lider y se vulnerable

Vert: ¡Eso crees tú!

Vert toma a Yet lo pone en su lanzadora y lo lanza contra su gemelo creando una gran pared de hielo cuando Yet regresa, Vert se da cuenta que detrás del hielo hay una gran meca dragón que vuela sin perder tiempo se da la vuelta y le dice a Toku que corra lo más rápido posible hacia la banda pero con un fuerte rugido la meca voladora sale a su persecución con "Vert" controlándola

Vert: / Esto es genial hora mi gemelo malvado me quiere matar espera un minuto esto es como mi sueño. No lo que tuve ayer era una visión de mi futuro pero un puedo cambiar lo que tendré por delante de mi vida /

Con ese pensamiento Vert pasa corriendo entre la banda y pasando cuando la meca comienza a arrojar fuego, Toku trataba de esquivar todo lo que puede para que Vert no salga lastimado

Eli: ¡Vert!

Pronto: Eli ¡Mira arriba!

Eli ve arriba y se da cuenta de la meca voladora luego ve quien la está controlando quedando sorprendido al igual que Eli todos los demás se dan cuenta de quien está en la meca

Trixie: ¿Pero… Como hay dos Vert´s?

Eli: En este momento tenemos que ir a ayudar a Vert

Con un movimiento de cabeza la banda va con Vert cuando lo alcanzan, Eli toma a Burpy y lo lanza contra la meca pero cuando se transforma no le hace nada a la meca con un movimiento de cola por parte de la meca Burpy sale lanzada a otro lugar

Eli: ¡Burpy!

Vert toma a Sier y se lo lanza a la meca pero cuando llega ocurre el mismo resultado que con el de Burpy lo peor que antes de que Vert se diera cuenta una de las patas de las mecas lo había golpeado y tirado de Toku con ese golpe una de las garras de la pata le hace una herida en el pecho destrozando su traje

Vert: ¡Ahhhh!

La banda va con Vert para ver cómo esta cuando llegan ven que Anti-Vert tiene una sonrisa en cara poco después la meca se va volando dejando a la banda con muchas preguntas en mente.


	16. Las explicaciones y otro nuevo enemigo

Capítulo 16

…

Unos minutos después la banda llega al refugio Eli ayuda a Vert para que se siente en uno de los sillones poco después Trixie llega con un poco de cosas para curar la herida de Vert

Trixie: Vert déjame ver tu herida por favor

Vert se quita el traje rojo revelando una camiseta blanca con una estrella roja llega con un poco de sangre, unos pantalones vaqueros azul y unos tenis rojos con blanco. Vert se quita su camisa para que Trixie pueda ver la herida de su pecho

Trixie: Es un poco profunda pero se curara pronto

Eli: Vert nos puedes decir ¿Porque hay otro parecido a ti?

Vert: Es mi gemelo malvado de un mundo paralelo

Kord: Wow ¿Entonces si existen los mundos paralelos?

Vert asiste pero de repente aprieta los dientes porque Trixie comienza a limpiar la herida de su pecho

Pronto: ¿Cómo es que lo conociste?

Vert: En una misión con mi equipo, cuando íbamos a entrar al portal un eclipse solar ocurrió cambiando por completo la zona al buscar la llave de batalla nos encontramos con Kalus.

Kord: ¿Qué son las llaves de batalla?

Trixie: ¿Quién es Kalus?.

Vert: Es un objeto muy poderoso que quieren todos mis enemigos para poder abrir un portal y conquistar la tierra. Kalus es un animal humanoide que tiene un mundo llamado Vandal donde dirige un gran ejército

Eli: Solo tu equipo está para proteger a la tierra

Vert: Si pero como iba contando cuando nos encontramos con Kalus ese era Vandal que quería defender su mundo de su enemigo, mi equipo y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarlo cuando escuchamos un ruido de motor volteamos a ver y hay estaban nuestros gemelos malvados

Kord: ¿Todo tu equipo tiene gemelos malvados?

Vert: No solo Tezz y A.J no tienen o al menos no los hemos visto por qué no se ha originado otro eclipse solar

Pronto: Pero ¿Cómo es que son gemelos malvados?

Vert: Les diré de esta manera. Eli en este mundo eres el héroe de Bajoterra y el Dr. Blakk es el malo de aquí ¿Correcto?

Eli asiste con eso Vert continua

Vert: En un mundo paralelo se intercambian los papeles Eli es el malo y Blakk el bueno.

Eli: ¿Crees que me enfrente a mi gemelo malvado?

Vert: Creo que si conozco a mi gemelo, él siempre trata de ganar pero otra cosa tengo que decirles

Trixie: ¿Qué es?

Vert: Deben tener cuidado con Eli

Kord: ¿Por qué?

Vert: No conozco al gemelo malvado de Eli pero si al mío y puede engañarlos

Pronto: ¿A ti ya te engaño?

Vert: No pero si a mi equipo, mi gemelo se puso mi traje debido que su traje es un rojo más oscuro tomo mi auto y se fue en el camino se quitó su marca del ojo para quedar como yo, por poco y logra conquistar mi mundo

Trixie: Entonces que hacemos para diferenciar a Eli de su gemelo

Con una mira a Eli se quedan pensando que van a hacer.

…..

En otra parte de Bajoterra

Burpy se encontraba con Sier buscando como regresar al lugar de la batalla después de saltar por un rato se encuentran con dos caminos ambas babosas se quedan pensando en qué camino tomar

Sier: Burpy creo que es por este camino, el de la derecha

Burpy: ¿Estás seguro Sier?

Sier se queda pensando en una respuesta cuando escuchan un silbido rápidamente Burpy reconoce eso

Burpy: Sier vamos es Eli

Con una sonrisa las babosas van directo a donde está la meca Eli les sonríe para después irse con las dos babosas a otro lado. Arriba de donde se encontraba Eli estaba Anti-Vert con una sonrisa a su lado izquierdo esta Krytus y al derecho esta Blakk

Krytus: ¿Cómo es que lograste copiar la herida de su rostro y brazo?

"Vert": No tuve que hacer nada en mi mundo el gemelo de Eli ya había recibido esas heridas un día después cuando las recibió su homologo

Blakk: Adivinare unas horas después de que atacaste a Vert, otra cosa te ataco y te hizo la herida de tu pecho

"Vert": Si pero ahora que Eli y Vert están lastimado serán más fáciles de vencer

Krytus: Pero antes tenemos que planear bien cómo vamos a cavar con ellos

Con un movimiento de cabeza los tres se van a Industrias Blakk. La banda Shane no sabe lo que les depara el futuro o ¿Tal vez si?

…..

Bueno este capítulo quedo más largo de lo habitual espero que les guste


	17. Alguien aparece, un viejo conocido

Capitulo 17

…..

En el refugio Shane

Kord: ¿Cómo vamos a diferenciar a Eli y a Ti?

Vert: Mi gemelo malvado esta con la voz un poco más grave que la mía con Eli no se

Trixie: Tal vez con las heridas de Eli

Eli: Eso podría ser una buena idea

Vert: Creo que no por lo que se yo en esos mundos paralelos, nuestros gemelos reciben las heridas que nosotros recibimos unos días después o viceversa

Pronto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vert: Unos días después de la pelea contra mi gemelo me desperté con un dolor en la espalda cuando me di cuenta estaba sangrando de una herida que no sabía cómo me la hice

Trixie: De hecho te iba a preguntar de la cicatriz que tienes en la espalda ahorita que te estaba vendando el pecho, Vert toma su camiseta y se la pone notando el gran rasgón en ella

Eli se acerca a la espalda de Vert y ve un poco de la cicatriz que dice debajo de la venda que lo cubre

Kord: No me digas que tu gemelo se hizo esa herida.

Vert: Cuando fue con Sage para que me curara la herida le pregunte como fue que la tuve a lo cual ella me contesta que es porque mi gemelo recibió una herida en una batalla unos días atrás de repente se me preguntarle que pasaría si uno de los dos moriría, unos segundos después Sage me dijo que si muero yo el sobreviviría y viceversa

Eli: Así que esto si será difícil pero la duda permanece ¿Cómo a saber quién es quién?

Vert se queda pensando unos segundos cuando se acuerda de algo que tiene en el Saber rápidamente va corriendo por su auto miniatura con cuidado lo hace crecer afuera del garaje

Pronto: Eh Vert ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Vert: Estoy buscando algo que nos podrá ayudar

Unos segundos después Vert saca sus lentes con los lentes puestos encoge el Saber otra vez, una vez adentro Vert se quita sus lentes

Trixie: Vert ¿De dónde sacaste esos lentes?

Vert: Estos lentes me los dio Sage junto con mi espada, lo maravilloso de estos lentes es que pueden camuflar mi voz u otra cosa

Pronto: haznos una prueba.

Vert se pone sus lentes y los ajusta poco después se queda en silencio esperando que digan algo para demostrarles el cambio

Kord: Bueno Vert ¿Cuál fue el cambio?

Vert: (Con la voz de Kalus) Cambio de que y yo me siento normal

Eli: Vert ¡Cambiaste tu voz!

Vert: Eso es exacto por mis lentes como pueden ver tengo otra voz

Kord: Pero ¿De quién es la voz que estas usando en este momento?

"Kalus": Es bueno verte otra vez Vert Wheeler

Vert rápidamente se quita los lentes y ve a donde la voz hablo y se da cuenta que es Anti-Kalus, se levanta y va directo a donde esta ambos líderes se dan las manos unos segundos después se sueltan para poder hablar

Vert: Lo mismo digo Capitán Kalus, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

"Kalus": Es por tu gemelo ahora si está loco

Vert: ¿Por qué lo dices?

"Kalus": Mato a su equipo para poder gobernar su mundo y después el mío

Vert: ¿Cómo es eso posible?


	18. la ayuda y maldicion

Capítulo 18

"Kalus": No sé por qué paso eso pero ahora si te quiere matar para gobernar tu mundo

Pronto: Vert nos quieres explicar ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ante esta mención de Pronto, Vert se acuerda de los que estaba hablando y también tiene que explicar lo del Capitán Kalus

Vert: Perdón en este momento terminare de hablar sobre mis lentes y todo lo que quieran explicarme Kalus ¿Quieres sentarte?

"Kalus": No gracias prefiero darte tiempo para hablar con tus amigos

"Kalus" se va a recargar a una de las paredes del refugio dejando que Vert se siente para hablar con Eli y los demás

Vert: ¿En dónde estaba?

Kord: Estábamos hablando de la voz que tienes en tus lentes activa y en que podrían ayudar en este momento

Vert: A si gracias, a lo que yo quiero llegar es que mis lentes pueden diferenciar a Eli de su gemelo.

Trixie: ¿Cómo puede ayudar?

Vert: Eli ponte mis lentes y después los ajusto

Vert le entrega los lentes a Eli el cual se los pone mas no habla, Vert se acerca para presionar unos botones al lado derecho de sus lentes poco después los lentes desaparecen al igual que las heridas casi sanadas de Eli

Pronto: Eli ¿Tus heridas?

Eli: ¿Qué tienen mis heridas?

Trixie: Ya no están

Eli: ¿Cómo?

Eli rápidamente se ve en un espejo y se da cuenta que no tiene los lentes puestos o las heridas en su cuerpo después regresa a sentarse

Eli: Vert ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Vert: Solo ajuste algo de mis lentes para que camuflaran tus heridas

Trixie: Pero Eli no se le ve que los tenga puestos

Kord: Trixie tiene razón a menos que se hicieron invisibles

Eli: La verdad si siento que los tengo pero como ustedes dicen no se me ven

Vert: Tu tranquilo Eli, es algo que ajuste para que así no pasara nada con el Blakk o mis enemigos.

Cuando Vert dice eso Eli le dice a su banda que deben darle espacio a Vert para que hable con Kalus. La banda asiste para después ir al garaje a solucionar algo con las mecas, una vez que se fueron Kalus se acerca a Vert que estaba sentado pensando en algo

"Kalus": ¿Te pasa algo?

Vert: La verdad no te sabría decir Kalus tengo una gran preocupación sobre mi gemelo malvado

"Kalus": ¿Por qué te preocupa él?

Vert: La cosa es que si él es malo en su mundo es porque en el mío tengo un poco de maldad en mi corazón

"Kalus": Tú no tienes ningún rastro de maldad en tu corazón ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Vert: El Capitán Kalus de mi mundo, él es bueno en unas ocasiones lo que demuestra que tiene un poco de bondad dentro de él de ahí saliste tú

"Kalus": Buen punto pero no te engañes, tú no tienes nada malo dentro de ti

Vert: Eso crees tú Kalus a lo largo de mi vida eh llegado a matar una que otra persona y mi miedo es que eso se vuelva permanente o peor un unirme a mi gemelo

"Kalus": Espera ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

Vert: Kalus esto no se lo eh dicho a nadie pero sufro de una de las maldiciones más malas que hayan existido.

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo con un cambio través a la historia pero deben saber que no soy bueno para seguir con la trama original de esta pero igual mente espero que les guste


	19. Y los problemas siguen creciendo

Capítulo 19

"Kalus": ¿Cuál es tu maldición?

Vert: Ser un hombre lobo

Kalus se queda callado por la respuesta de Vert de repente se acuerda de algo que no le agrada mucho

"Kalus": Escucha Vert tú no eres el único que sufre de esa maldición

Vert mira a Kalus en su cara se refleja la duda

Vert: ¿Qué quieres decir?

"Kalus": tu gemelo es peor que tú en ser un hombre lobo pero lo malo es que él ha logrado controlarlo y agregarle más poder para poder vencerte

Vert: ¡Esto no es posible! ¿Cómo voy a controlar mi parte lobo?

"Kalus": Tu gemelo lo logro con ayuda de Krytus unos meses atrás

Vert escucha lo que dijo Kalus con enojo golpea la mesa asustando a Kalus ante el repentino comportamiento de Vert

Vert: ¡Esto no es justo!

Con eso dicho Vert se va enojado a fuera del refugio para tratar de calmarse cuando sale no se da cuenta que sus babosas estaban escuchando todo rápidamente se van con las demás babosas de la banda Shane.

Mientras en el garaje Eli estaba preocupado porque no había visto a Burpy desde la pelea que tuvo con el gemelo malvado de Vert

Trixie: Eli ¿Qué tienes?

Eli: Estoy preocupado por Burpy no lo eh visto en unas horas

Kord: Tranquilo Eli de seguro Burpy estará aquí por la noche o en unos minutos más

Eli: Eso espero

Lejos de la guarida Shane, Burpy y Sier estaban confundidas de porque Eli no regreso son la banda

Sier: Burpy ¿A dónde crees que vaya Eli?

Burpy: No sé, tal vez estemos dando un paseo

Pero Burpy estaba equivocado cuando ve Industrias Blakk mas adelante con una mirada de preocupación, Burpy y Sier ven como Eli esta con una sonrisa en su cara pero esta era diferente era más malvada. Una vez adentro Eli se baja de su meca y toma con él a Burpy y Sier con paso seguro va directo a donde esta Blakk

Sier: Esto no me gusta Burpy

Burpy mira a Sier con una mirada de: ¿Qué está pasando?

Blakk: Veo que lograste regresar con dos babosas de la banda Shane

Eli: Si, aquí tienes Blakk

Eli lanza a Burpy y Sier al escritorio del Blakk rápidamente son capturadas y puestas en tubos para ser convertidas

Blakk: De esta no se van a escapar babosas inútiles

Blakk Presiona un botón y el agua oscura comienza a cubrir a Burpy y Sier, unos segundos después salen convertidas en babosas malvadas.

Vert: / Estoy cansado de tener esta maldición peor aún mi gemelo ya tiene control sobre ese lado, tengo que encontrar una forma de controlarlo ¿Pero cómo?/

Vert estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que Eli se estaba acercando para ver que paso con él. Cuando toca el hombro de Vert este salta del susto

Vert: Eli ¡Me asustaste!

Eli: Perdón Vert

Vert: Bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eli: Tenemos que hablar sobre tu problemita

Vert: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Eli: Kalus nos contó para ver cómo te podíamos ayudar

Vert: Es inútil Eli, para que yo pueda controlarlo necesitaría la ayuda de Sage pero no me encuentro en mi mundo

"Kalus": Creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso.


	20. La noche sangrienta y el equipo

Capítulo 20

Vert: ¿Cómo?

"Kalus": Unos días atrás conocí al Dr. Blakk tal vez pueda ayudarte

Vert: Tal vez si pueda ayudar ¿Cuánto te tardaras en traerlo?

"Kalus": Voy a ir a buscarlo en este momento regresare en unas horas o tal vez uno o dos días

Vert y Eli afirman con la cabeza, Kalus se va corriendo directo a un portal que lo lleva a su mundo una vez cerrado Vert ve a como Bajoterra se está oscureciendo después entra a la guarida para poder descansar de un día tan cansado, Eli lo sigue

Kord: ¿Quién quiere pizza?

Trixie: Yo

Uno a uno la banda dice que si junto con las babosas que saltan en aprobación. Eli llama a Mario para encargar la pizza, unos minutos después cenan y se van a costar pero esa noche iba a ser una de las peores una vez que todos estaban dormidos Vert se levanta con los ojos amarillos y grandes colmillos saliendo de su boca con cuidado sale del refugio y se va a la caverna más cerca así paso toda la noche hasta que en la mañana

Trixie: ¡Eli despierta, tienes que ver esto!

Eli se asusta por el grito de Trixie rápidamente se levanta y va con la banda para darse cuenta que hay una noticia pasando en la tele algo acerca de unas muertes

Reportera: Nos informa la policía que ayer en la noche hubo un extraño ataque a la caverna silenciosa donde se encontraron 5 personas muertas, sus cuerpos fueron destrozados

Pronto: Pero ¿Qué criatura hizo esto?

Vert: Me temo que fui yo

La banda ve a donde Vert hablo y se quedan sorprendidos por la sangre en su cuerpo, boca y manos

Kord: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Vert: Mi lado lobo esta vez sí se salió de control

Eli: Esto es malo ¿Cómo será esta noche?

Vert: La verdad no sé pero mejor me voy a limpiar toda esta sangre no quiero asustar a nadie

Vert se va a bañar dejando a toda la banda preocupada en ese momento se abre un portal del cual sale "Kalus" y "Blakk"

"Kalus": ¿En dónde está Vert?

Kord: Se fue a dar un baño pronto regresara

"Kalus": Bueno quiero presentarles a Thaddius Blakk

"Blakk": Vamos Kalus puedes solo llamarme Blakk

Eli: Esto sí que es un cambio radical

"Kalus": ¿Por qué lo dices?

Eli: Bueno en este mundo Blakk es el que trata de conquistar este mundo

"Blakk": Lo mismo digo Eli pero en este momento estoy más preocupado por su amigo Vert.

Vert estaba sentado en la cama de Eli pensando en lo que paso ayer

Vert: / Soy un tonto ¿Cómo no puedo controlar mi espíritu salvaje? Tengo que hacer algo no quiero poner más personas en peligro, si es necesario les pediría que me mataran para que esto acabe de una vez /

De repente su reloj comienza a sonar Vert ve porque y una sonrisa cruza por su cara al darse cuenta de quién es. Presiona un botón para después hablar

Vert: Hola chicos

Sage: Vert es bueno escucharte otra vez ¿En dónde estás?

Vert: Si les dijera no me creerían por otro lado ¿Cómo está todo por haya?

A.J: Estábamos preocupados por ti amigo

Vert: Eh tranquilos estoy bien con algo de suerte pronto re…

Memoria salta a la cabeza de Vert distrayéndolo luego Yet lanza un poco de hielo a la mano izquierda de Vert haciendo que se enfrié de inmediato

Vert: Memoria baja de mi cabeza y Yet ya deja de lanzarme hielo a la mano

Con una risa de parte de las babosas se van a jugar con las otras, Vert da un suspiro y regresa con la conversación de sus amigos

Vert: Como estaba diciendo pronto regresare con ustedes

Zoom: Vert ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Vert: Son solo unas babosas que tengo para hacerme compañía pero muchas veces me hacen enojar por las bromas que me llegan a hacer

Spinner: A ver si un día las conozco

Vert: Bueno chicos tengo que irme al rato los llamo

Con eso Vert presiona el botón y la comunicación se corta luego se va con la banda Shane para resolver su problemita.

A sido un largo tiempo cuando hable de Battle Force 5 pronto se encontraran con su lider o tal vez no solo el tiempo lo dirá


	21. La lucha de los gemelos

Capítulo 21

Vert sale del cuarto de Eli para encontrarse con la banda, "Kalus y Blakk"

Vert: Hola chicos

Eli: Vert ¿Cómo te sientes?

Vert: Bien solo con un poco de asco por lo de anoche parece que no estoy acostumbrado a comer carne

Kord: Vamos a ver cómo podemos solucionar eso

Vert: Eso espero

"Blakk": Vert tenemos que ver cuál es tu problema con tu parte animal

Vert: La verdad es que yo tampoco sé porque tengo esta parte lobo

En ese momento suena la alarma de la guarida alertando a todos pero antes de que se fueran Eli nota que Burpy no está al igual que Sier

Eli: Burpy ¿Dónde estás?

Ni un chillido se escucha pronto Eli comienza a buscarlo pero no lo encuentra a sí que se va con la banda para resolver el problema que se presentó. "Kalus y Blakk" se quedan esperando que no se algo que dañe el estado animal de Vert.

Llegando a la caverna Candado se dan cuenta que gran parte de la caverna estaba destruida

Pronto: ¿Quién hizo esto?

Blakk: Bueno la banda Shane está aquí

Eli: ¡Blakk! ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

Blakk: Lo hice para poder llamar tu atención te quiero presentar a mis dos nuevas babosas

Blakk saca dos tubos uno tenía a Burpy convertida en malvada y en el otro a Sier de igual forma

Eli: ¡Burpy!

Vert: ¡Sier! Blakk ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

Blakk: Con ayuda de dos nuevos amigos que tengo uno de ellos seguro lo conoces

De la nada sale la meca bestia dragón volador de "Vert" junto con otra meca pero esta era de un triceratops negro con el tamaño de la meca de Eli. Ambos gemelos se encontraban con una sonrisa en su rostro, Vert automáticamente gruñe de enojo cuando ve a su gemelo

"Vert": ¿Qué te pasa?, Te vez muy enojado hoy

Vert: Por que no iba a estarlo ¡Tu solo eres un dolor de cabeza en mi mundo!

"Vert": Vamos quédate tranquilo lobito

Vert: ¡No me digas así!

Mientras Vert discutía con su gemelo, Eli miraba a Burpy con tristeza en sus ojos

Eli: / Lo siento Burpy no te puedo ayudar esta vez/

En ese momento Eli es sorprendido por un rugido rápidamente voltea al igual que la banda para ver a Vert con los ojos amarillos, garras y dientes afilados

Eli: Esto es malo, Chicos tenemos que evitar esa pelea a toda costa

La banda asiste y va directo a donde se encuentra Vert pero son detenidos por Burpy haciendo un muro de fuego que los separa de su objetivo

"Eli": Si quieren ir con su amigo primero tendrán que enfrentarme a mi

Si más opción Eli toma a Joules para después disparar directo a su gemelo el cual contrataca con una babosa carnero malvada derrotando a Joules, Trixie lanza a una babosa Zipper y la lanza junto con ella sale la babosa Arácnida de Kord y la babosa Trilladora de Pronto. Con las tres babosas lanzadas toman por sorpresa al gemelo de Eli derrotándolo poco después va a donde esta Vert pero lo que encuentran no es nada bueno.

Al llegar encontraron la meca bestia de Vert destrozada al igual que la de su gemelo más adelante se podía ver a dos personas. Una estaba tirada en el suelo y la otra estaba parada enfrente

Vert: ¡Escúchame tu regresas por aquí otra vez y esta vez sí acabare contigo!

"Vert": Ten por seguro que regresare pero antes…

Anti -Vert toma algo que luego lanza directo a Vert tomándolo por sorpresa, pronto Vert siente un dolor horrible en todo su cuerpo antes de hincarse por el dolor mira a su gemelo y con un último aliento que le queda

Vert: ¿Q… qué fue l…lo que me di…ste?

"Vert": Es solo algo que hará de tu lado animal loco

Con una risa "Vert" se va y se sube con "Eli" para después irse junto con Blakk. La banda ve como Vert cae inconsciente pero lo peor iba a venir después. Eli se sentía mal a lo cual Trixie se da cuenta

Trixie: Eli ¿Estas bien?

Eli: Si solo es un dolor de cabeza pronto se me pasara

Con eso dicho la banda regresa al refugio llegando Eli se acuesta en el sofá tratando de aliviar su dolor de cabeza lo que no sabía es que este solo era el comienzo de algo que haría de sus vida aún más difícil de lo que la tiene ahora.


	22. los peores enemigos

Capítulo 22

Después de acostarse Eli se queda dormido, caminando para la cocina Trixie se da cuenta toma la cobija y la pone sobre Eli con un tierno beso en la frente se va. Eli se acomoda y queda en un sueño tranquilo hasta que…

Eli estaba en su meca paseando por Bajoterra cuando de repente su gemelo aparece y lo detiene

Eli: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"Eli": Solo vengo a ver cómo estas en cuanto a los cambios que queremos

Eli: ¿Cambios de qué?

"Eli": Después de nuestra última batalla pude ver que tuviste los ojos rojos por unos escasos segundos así supe que tienes algo que finalmente te destruirá al igual que a Vert

"Eli" se va dejando confundido a su homologo bueno cuando está fuera de la vista Eli se da cuenta que poco a poco todo se vuelve negro hasta que cambia a otra escena.

En esta se ve el refugio destruido

Eli: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Trixie: ¡Eli ya basta!

Eli: ¿Eh? Trixie no estoy haciendo nada

Eli se queda atónito cuando Trixie lo atraviesa corriendo rápidamente Eli voltea y ve algo que nunca se imaginó que vería

Eli: ¡Esto es increíble un vampiro!

Pero su sonrisa pronto desaparece cuando un lobo negro como la noche aparece rápidamente corre para atacar a…

Eli: ¡Trixie!

Con una mirada de horror ve como Trixie es llevada por el lobo a otra parte antes de que pudiera seguirla el vampiro vuela y con un solo golpe perfora el corazón del lobo pero no sin antes caer muerto, el lobo también le perfora el corazón con sus largas garras dejando así a los dos muertos.

Trixie: ¡Eli!

Con esto toda la escena se vuelve negra

Con un grito de asusto Eli se despierta pero con el movimiento también despierta a Burpy que estaba dormida encima de su pecho, rápidamente la babosa se levanta para ver a su lanzador pero cuando ve a sus ojos retrocede un poco, Eli se levanta y con una mano toma a Burpy y lo pone en su hombro

Eli: Esta noche me vas acompañar Burpy con tu ayuda conseguiré mi comida más rápido

Burpy solo asiste y con eso Eli se va por su meca una vez afuera se va en silencio para poder buscar su primera comida.

En el refugio "Blakk" estaba trabajando unas cosas cuando escucha el chillido de una babosa dejando su trabajo de lado ve a la babosa que lo llama

"Blakk": ¿Qué pasa Blizz?

Blizz salta a la ventana y con un chillido señala al horizonte "Blakk" se acerca y se da cuenta que se trata de Eli arriba en su meca yendo a un lugar desconocido

"Blakk": Esto es malo tengo que encontrar una cura antes de que esos dos se vayan a pelear a muerte.

Con eso dicho se retira de la venta para luego ver la hora

"Blakk": Las dos de la mañana, mejor me voy a dormir ya mañana seguiré con mi trabajo

"Blakk" se va a costar seguido de Blizz su babosa a los pocos minutos se queda dormido.

Mientras Eli se alejaba un enemigo estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba y una sonrisa cruza por su cara

"Vert": Parece que esto va a salir mejor de lo que pensé ahora que ambos tienen sus maldiciones no tardaran mucho en pelearse

Con eso dicho se va dejando caer algo sin querer se sube a su nueva meca y se va volando de regreso a industrias Blakk

A lo lejos se escucha un grito y después silencio de entre las sombras salía un personaje con sangre en la boca al lado de él, una babosa temerosa ve todo lo que pasa hay

Bueno muchos de ustedes me preguntaran

¿Qué babosa es Blizz?

Es una babosa Congelius

Tiene las características de un infierno, una electroshock y una sanadora

Es de color azul claro con verde, naranja y amarilla tiene dos antenitas, dos ojos junto con un pequeño diente sobresaliente

Si quieren usar mi babosa pueden usarla siempre y cuando me pidan permiso

A se me olvidaba la historia no la actualizare muy seguido como antes debido a que me quede sin ideas y que tengo otra historia en progreso

Así que sean pacientes hasta pronto


	23. Las verdades a la luz

Capítulo 23

El sol se acercaba en el horizonte Eli se despertó poco después de que la luz le llegara a los ojos se sienta y se estira luego ve a su alrededor encontrando que no estaba en el refugio

-¿Qué extraño?- Pensó Eli mientras se levantaba después noto que tenía algo reseco en su boca con cuidado toma lo reseco y se da cuenta que es…

-¡Sangre!- Dijo asustado

Rápidamente va con su meca pero luego se da cuenta que esta Burpy hay temerosa detrás de unos arbustos con cuidado se acerca y la toma entre sus manos

-Burpy ¿Qué tienes?-

Burpy mira a su lanzador y se da cuenta que sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad con un chillido salta a su hombro y acaricia su cabecita en la mejilla de Eli con eso él regreso con su Meca para ir al refugio pero no sin antes quitarse la sangre seca que tenía en la boca

En el refugio Vert se estaba despertando de su pelea con todo su cuerpo adolorido se sienta y ve que está en el cuarto de Eli

-Baya tengo que tener más control sobre este lado mío casi me mato yo mismo en esa pelea o arranque de ira- Vert piensa cuando de repente escucha su reloj lo toma y presiona un botón

-Vert ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Sage

-Estoy en Bajoterra-

-Es bueno saberlo, escucha Sage está programando una llave para ir contigo- responde Agura

-Eso sí que me ayudaría mucho en especial con los problemas que tengo en este momento-

-¿Problemas? ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunta Stanford

-Chicos tengo que decirles algo-

Vert comienza a contar sobre lo de su maldición, la banda Shane y los enemigos con los que está peleando unos minutos después el equipo se queda atónito sobre lo que acaban de saber

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste Vert?- Pregunta Sherman

-Capitán, Te podríamos a ver ayudado- responde Tezz

-Lo se perdonen chicos pero tenía mido de que no me aceptaran por eso no les dije nada-

-Vert tu eres nuestro lider y amigo nunca te arriamos eso es más te ayudaremos a encontrar una solución- responde Agura

-Gracias chicos- Vert responde con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

En industrias Blakk

-Esto se puede poner mejor- Dice "Vert" mientras entra en la oficina de Blakk

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Krytus

-El lado malvado de Eli ya salió y ayer cometió su primera muerte-

-Blakk tenemos un problema- Dice Twist corriendo dentro de la oficina de Blakk

-¿Cuál es el problema Twist?-

-Hoy en la mañana estaba viendo a Vert cuando empezó a hablar por su reloj después escuche que se alegraría de ver a alguien no sé cuándo llegara-

-Esto ya no me agrada-

-¡Su equipo va a venir eso si nos va a meter en graves problemas!- Dice "Vert" enojado

-¿Tiene un equipo?- Pregunta Blakk

-Sí y lo que pasa cuando se reúnen con su lider es que se hacen más fuertes a mí y Krytus nos han derrotado muchas veces- responde "Vert"

-Entonces tenemos que planear otra cosa para que no arruinen nuestro plan- Blakk se pone a pensar en que puede hacer

Lejos de Bajoterra en otro lugar

-¿Están todos listos chicos?- pregunta Agura

-¡Sí!- responde todo el equipo

- Esta bien ahora vamos al portal-

Battle Force 5 entra al portal esperando que pronto vayan a encontrar a su lider

Bueno a sino un tiempo desde mi última actualización pero la cosa es que me sentía en expiración pero pronto como se fue regreso pues con nada más que decir me voy.

Hasta la próxima


	24. Las discusiones son las peores

Capítulo 24

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunta Sherman mientras mira su entorno

-Parece ser Bajoterra- responde Agura

-¿Chicos donde están nuestros autos?- pregunta Stanford mientras miraba en lo que estaba sentado era una meca caballo morado

-Parece que en este mundo se usan animales robóticos para poder andar- piensa Tezz mientras ve su meca tigre café

-Chicos tenemos que ir a buscar a Vert- Agura habla con eso el equipo asiste y comienzan a caminar

En el refugio

La banda estaba desayunando con Eli preocupado por algo

-Eli ¿Qué tienes?- pregunta Trixie mientras mira a su lider

-No es nada Trixie estoy bien- Eli sigue desayunando – /Por el momento no quiero hablar lo que paso ayer con la banda se los diré mas adelante/

Unos minutos después "Kalus" entra y se va directo con Vert

-Vert tienes que ver esto-

-Que es "Kalus"- Vert lo sigue a fuera del refugio cuando llega "Kalus" señala algo a la distancia Vert mira y una sonrisa cruza por su rostro

-¡Es el equipo!- Vert dice animándose

-Si, al parecer lograron hacer el portal que los trajo hasta aquí- "Kalus" responde

-"Kalus" dile a Eli a donde voy-

-¿Vas con tu equipo?-

-Tengo que si no se perderán en este mundo o Anti-Vert los confundirá llevándolos con Blakk-

-De acuerdo-

Con eso Vert va al garaje esperando que su meca está ahí cuando entra se da cuenta que su meca está esperando para salir con un silbido Vert llama a sus babosas toma su lanzadora y cinturón unos segundos después Memoria llega junto con las demás babosas, cuales saltan a los tubos del cinturón Vert sube a su meca pero antes de salir un chillido le llama la atención mira quien fue el que lo llamo

-Burpy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Burpy salta al hombro derecho de Vert ya que Memoria estaba en el izquierdo

-Quieres venir conmigo ¿Verdad?-

Burpy asiste con una sonrisa

-Bueno, entonces vamos-

Vert sale junto con las babosas en busca de su equipo

Cuando Vert sale se va directo a donde está su equipo sin hacer ruido "Vert" se acerca toma su meca y con Loki la babosa versátil de Twist cambia su apariencia junto con la meca pareciendo a Vert

-Si llego antes que mi contrario puedo confundir a su equipo y llevarlo a su perdición-

Con eso dicho toma un atajo para llegar más rápido

-¿En dónde puede estar Vert? – pregunta Agura mientras ve a donde ir

-El mundo en donde están es enorme y Vert parece que no tiene el rastreador activado- responde Sage por el comunicador

-Zoom puedes ver algo en lo alto- pregunta Sherman

-No hay nada aun- responde Zoom mientras ve al horizonte arriba de su meca guepardo, de repente algo llama su atención

-Chicos estoy viendo algo que se acerca-

El equipo ve a todos lados para encontrar a quien se está acercando de la nada sale Vert montado en su meca dragón negro

-Hola chicos- Vert habla con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vert ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunta Spinner mientras ve a su lider

-Estaba paseando por aquí cuando vi a Zoom haya arriba- Vert habla con una sonrisa en su cara

-Ven tenemos que regresar a la base y planear un forma de derrotar a Krytus-

Agura habla con Vert

-Si pero antes tenemos que ir con la banda Shane para que los conozcan y nos ayuden-

Unos segundos de pensamiento fue suficiente para que el equipo asistiera con eso Vert comienza a guiarlos directo al "Refugio"

/Esto es muy fácil pronto solo quedara su lider inútil/-

Cuando estaban en un camino algo ocurre de la nada Burpy es lanzada creando un muro de fuego que los detiene

-¿Qué fue eso?- Stanford pregunta mientras mira al muro de fuego

-¡Estamos bajo ata…- Vert grita hasta que una babosa carnero lo golpea tirándolo de la meca

-¡Vert!- El equipo grita con un gruñido de enojo Vert se levanta para ver a su atacante

-Parece que nunca vas aprender- El equipo mira a donde viene la voz y ven a otro Vert montado en una meca dragón de color azul y plateado

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?- Vert grita mientras sube a su meca

-Tengo que admitir que esta vez si te supiste disfrazar Anti- Vert-

Con eso Vert sonríe maliciosamente unos segundos después regresa a ser el "Vert" que el equipo conoció hace tiempo, con un movimiento rápido toma a una babosa congelada malvada y la pone en su lanzadora después apunta contra el equipo, Vert toma a Burpy lo pone a su lanzadora y lo lanza contra la malvada.

Burpy lanza fuego deteniendo a la babosa congelada con eso listo Vert toma a Torn para poder lanzarla contra "Vert" mandándolo a volar lejos del equipo con eso Torn, Canir y Burpy regresan con Vert

-¿Están bien chicos?- Vert pregunta dirigiéndose a su equipo

-Vert ¿De verdad eres tú?- AJ pregunta mientras ve a su amigo

-Sí, pero aquí no es seguro estar tenemos que regresar con Eli y los demás-

Con eso dicho Vert avanza unos metros luego se detiene para mirar a atrás en su equipo unos segundos después el equipo lo sigue con eso Vert los lleva al refugio.

Camino al refugio se encuentran con la banda Shane

-Vert ¿En que estabas pensando?- Eli le pregunta

-Lo siento-

-No sabes que es peligroso que estés en Bajoterra tu solo-

-¡Yo no estuve solo! –

-¡No me importa nada de lo que me digas solo quiero que regreses al refugio!-

-¡Tu no me puedes decir nada Eli, yo soy mucho más grande que tú!-

-¡Pero estas en este mismo momento en mi mundo así que me tienes que hacer caso, yo soy el lider aquí!

-Eli cálmate- Trixie le dice a Eli pero este no hace caso

-¡Tú no eres el lider yo tengo casi un año de experiencia con mi equipo!

-¡Vert Ya deja de estar peleando!- Agura le grita a su lider en un intento de calmarlo pero no funciona

Vert sentí como su enojo hacia que sus dientes crecieran pero no le importo solo quería seguir discutiendo lo mismo le pasaba a Eli llego un punto hasta que los ojos de Eli eran rojos y los de Vert eran dorados con un rugido enojado Vert tiene suficiente para después empezar la pelea contra Eli

Este capítulo sí que es uno de los más largos que hice

Prometo actualizar la historia más seguida solo que tenía un montón de cosas en el cole y falta de inspiración

Con este capítulo me despido hasta pronto lectores


	25. La pelea final empieza parte 1

Capitulo 25

La banda y el equipo se quedan sorprendidos por la forma en que peleaban sus líderes

Vert toma a Burpy para meterla en su lanzadora con un movimiento logra lanzarlo contra Eli dejando una marca de quemadura en su hombro derecho con un gruñido Eli toma a su babosa Enigma (Eli todavía no sabía que poder tenia aun "Solo en mi historia") la pone en su lanzadora para después apuntar a Vert segundos después Mo da contra Vert tirándolo de su meca.

¡Vert!- Grita el equipo

Eli sonríe para después dejar sus ojos azules otra vez en su lugar, Vert se levanta con un gruñido solo para darse cuenta que no puede ver bien

-¡Eli cuando te pueda ver te voy a matar!- grita Vert con enojo

Agura se baja de su meca y va con Vert con un gruñido Vert se para, Agura lo ayuda para guiarlo a su meca dragón una vez arriba Vert está más tranquilo

-¡Eli! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunta Trixie

-Lance a Mo porque no quería lastimar a Vert- responde Eli mientras subía a su meca

-No podemos estar afuera tanto tiempo- Dice Kord

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Spinner

-No sabes cuándo volverá atacar el - responde Kord

En ese momento 5 babosas carnero malvadas atacan sorprendiendo a los equipos. Segundos después las babosas destruyen un hongo, Eli ve a sus atacantes

-¡ !-

-Por lo que pude ver tú compartes una amistad fuerte con Vert- dice Blakk mientras se acercaba

-Lástima que tendremos que acabar con eso- Detrás de Blakk aparece "Vert", "Eli" y Krytus

El equipo de Battle Force 5 se da cuenta de estos dos enemigos que causan problemas. Eli mira a Vert rápidamente toma a Mo y con un rápido disparo le da a Vert regresando su visión ambos se miran para luego dirigirse a la pelea. De la nada una babosa infierno malvada sale rodeando a Vert y Eli cuando se termina Eli gruñe lo mismo pasa con Vert por ver a sus versiones malvadas

-Al final no se mataron el uno al otro- habla "Vert" con la voz enojada

-Pues parece que no funciono tu plan- responde Vert con una sonrisa

-¡Como sea, vamos acabar con ustedes!- dice "Eli"

Con eso ambos atacan a sus homólogos buenos mientras el equipo y banda luchaba con Krytus y el

Eli lanza una babosa Carnero la cual falla con un movimiento rápido "Eli" lanza una congelada que deja un camino resbaloso donde Lucky trata de aferrarse en otra parte de la batalla Vert se las estaba viendo difícil contra su gemelo malvado ya que lanzaba babosa tras babosa sin siquiera darle tiempo a lanzar una babosa de repente una idea viene a la cabeza de Vert con un movimiento rápido lanza a su babosa Trock electrocutando a "Vert" con eso se va a donde esta Eli peleando toma a su babosa Torn lanzándola creando un gran tornado que se lleva a "Eli" lejos.

-Gracias Vert- dice Eli

-De nada solo quiero que me ayudes en algo- dice Vert mientras ve donde están los gemelos malvados

-¿Claro en qué?-

-Quiero que entretengas a mi gemelo malvado mientras voy por algo al refugio que de seguro ayudara en esta pelea-

-Dalo por hecho-

En ese momento una babosa granada malvada explota muy cerca de donde estaban Vert y Eli ven para atrás solo para ver a "Vert" atacando con una señal Vert se va directo al refugio

-¿A dónde vas cobarde?- Grita "Vert" lanzando una babosa congelada para bloquear el camino, Eli piensa rápido y lanza a Burpy deteniendo la babosa congelada con eso empieza una pelea contra "Vert" y "Eli".

Vert estaba llegando al refugio rápidamente se baja de su meca y corre dentro

-"Kalus", "Blakk" ¿Dónde están?- pregunta Vert viendo a todo el refugio

-Vert ¿Estas bien?- pregunta "Kalus" mientras va bajando las escaleras

-Estoy bien pero necesito tu ayuda y la de "Blakk"- responde Vert

-Está bien déjame lo llamo- con eso "Kalus" va a donde esta "Blakk"

Vert corre al cuarto de Eli entra y me que muchas de las babosas de Eli, la banda y suyas están ahí

-Chicos los necesito por favor vengan- dice Vert mientras toma algo de la mesa de noche de Eli cuando sale ve que "Blakk" y "Kalus" lo están esperando

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunta "Blakk"

-Estamos teniendo una pelea con muchos de los enemigos necesitamos más ayuda- responde Vert

-Está bien te ayudaremos- responde "Kalus"

Vert asiste para luego salir del refugio, "Kalus" salta a su auto, Vert ve a Blakk

-"Blakk" toma a Toku- dice Vert

-¿Cómo iras a la pelea sin tu meca bestia?- pregunta Blakk

-Tengo el Saber qué hace mucho que no lo uso en este momento vendría muy bien- Vert responde mientras lanza el auto al aire para que después vuelve a su tamaño real, sube y espera que las babosas también suban con él una vez listo cierra la cabina y se va seguido de "Kalus" y "Blakk"

-/ Espero que Eli este bien/- piensa Vert

PDV Eli

Esta pelea está siendo muy dura para todos nosotros me estoy quedando sin babosas, las únicas que tengo son a Burpy, Chiller y Tejedora

Los gemelos malvados sí que son más fuertes que el mismo Dr. Blakk

Solo espero que Vert llegue pronto

Fin de PDV Eli

Eli lanza a Chiller para parar un poco a los gemelos malvado pero no funciona ya que es golpeada con una babosa Carnero malvada la cual también golpea a Eli tirándolo de Lucky. "Vert" aprovecha para hacer que su meca vuele y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar una bola de fuego directo a Eli algo choca contra el haciendo que callera en medio de la batalla de la banda y del equipo

-¿Quién hizo eso?- "Vert" grita enojado

De la nada sale "Kalus" golpeando a Krytus y "Blakk" golpeando a su gemelo malvado

Eli se para para ver el auto rojo de Vert directo a él frena antes de llegar a él Vert abre la cabina para salir y hablar con Eli

-Muchas gracias Eli-

-De nada y por lo que veo usaras tu auto otra vez-

-Sí creo que es la única forma de detener a "Vert" para que no siga haciendo desastres además también traje a muchas de las babosas que necesitas y tu banda también y toma creo que tú la usaras mejor que yo-

Vert toma a Memoria y se la entrega a Eli con eso las demás babosas salen del Saber y se van con sus respectivos dueños

-Eli ve con tu banda ellos te necesitan- dice Vert mientras sube a su Saber

-Tú me necesitas no te puedo dejar así contra tu gemelo malvado- Eli dice pero rápidamente es fulminado por una mirada de Vert con eso se sube a su meca y se va con su banda.

Vert conduce directo con su equipo cuando llega las mecas del equipo regresan a ser sus autos normales listos para pelear

-Battle Force ¡Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez!-

Vert acelera junto con su equipo

-Chicos ¡Es hora de pelear para que Bajoterra regrese a la paz!-

Eli junto con su banda atacan

Es estado un poco bloqueado pero estoy de regreso espero que les guste este capítulo y me late que pronto llegara el final de esta historia


	26. la pelea final empieza parte 2

Capítulo 26

/

La pelea había empezado

/

POV Eli

Mi banda y yo estamos peleando contra Blakk escucho el chillido de Burpy lo miro y me señala a Novato, mi nueva babosa con un salto Novato se pone en mi hombro izquierdo

-¿Quieres ayudar Novato?-

Novato salta de felicidad se pone dentro de uno de mis tubos de babosas la toma y luego la pongo dentro de mi lanzadora apunto a varios hombres de Blakk con sus tanques, una vez listo Novato es lanzado una vez transformado lanza sus granadas luego regresa conmigo junta sus antenas creando una gran explosión que para gran parte de los hombres de Blakk

-Bien hecho Novato-

Novato salta y luego entra en mi mochila miro a mi banda luego soy atacado por mi gemelo malvado con su babosa Infierno

-Sigamos con nuestra lucha- Habla mi gemelo

-Estaba esperando este momento para que ya no causes más problemas en Bajoterra- le respondo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Fin POV Eli

/

Para la banda estaba siendo relativamente fácil pelear contra Blakk pero para Eli era una cosa totalmente diferente pues resulta que su gemelo tenía muchos trucos y algo que ni Eli podía pensar que tuviera

-¿De dónde sacaste esa babosa?- pregunta Eli

-La tome prestada por parte de Twist- La última parte de la oración fue con una voz más ensombrecida al igual que el rostro de "Eli"

A Eli no le gustó nada el cambio de voz por parte de su gemelo malvado después vino la respuesta de una pregunta que se había estado haciendo hace unos días ¿Por qué no había visto a Twist hace mucho?

-Entonces ¿Qué le hiciste a Twist?-

-Digamos que paso a mejor vida-

Eso sí que no le gusto a Eli su gemelo había cometido algo imperdonable que ni el había hecho perdido en sus pensamientos, "Eli" aprovecha para lanzar su babosa Infierno malvada pero antes de que llegara una babosa congelada la congela

-¡Eli!-

Eli mira a quien le hablo solo para encontrar a "Blakk" dirigiéndose hacia Él

-¡Gracias "Blakk"!- responde Eli mientras se baja de Lucky y se acercaba a "Blakk"

-De nada Eli- Blakk se baja de Toku para poder hablar con Eli – ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Mi gemelo malvado ha hecho algo horrible- responde Eli con una cara de tristeza

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunta "Blakk"

-Mato a Twist-

"Blakk" no hablo durante unos segundos, después habla con Eli

-Créeme a hecho cosas peores que esta además si te pones a pensar en el gemelo malvado de Vert esto es como si fuera algo simple en comparación con el otro-

-Tienes razón "Blakk"-

-Qué bonita escena pero la verdad ya me aburrieron- Dice "Eli" apuntando con una babosa Neotox malvada aprieta el gatillo y la babosa sale disparada contra los dos lanzadores que rápidamente suben a sus mecas y se van del lugar para no quedar atrapados por el humo de la Neotox

/

En otra parte de la batalla Battle Force peleaba contra Krytus y sus Sarks, Vert trataba de darle a su gemelo malvado con el Saber pero resultaba muy difícil por el hecho de que la meca de "Vert" era una que vuela

-¿Por qué no bajas o acaso eres un cobarde?- dice Vert mirando para arriba tratando de encontrar a su gemelo malvado

De repente el Saber es levantado en el aire, Vert mira las garras de la meca que ahora es 3 veces más grande de lo que era antes

-Dices que soy un cobarde pero este será tu final- "Vert" conduce su meca cerca de un acantilado en su vuelo Zoom alcanzo a ver el Saber

-¡Vert!- grita llamando la atención del equipo

Rápidamente ven para arriba solo para encontrar a la meca volando

-¡Zoom toma el fusor, Vert te necesita!- Agura dice mientras lanza el fusor a Zoom segundos después se va directo al acantilado justo a tiempo. "Vert" decide que es suficiente y deja caer el Saber

-Hasta nunca- Son una sonrisa se va

/

Eli también mira al cielo para darse cuenta de lo que tenía planeado el gemelo malvado de Vert

-Tengo que hacer algo Anti-Vert lo va a tirar por el acantilado- Dice Eli corriendo a donde estaba Vert pero "Blakk" lo detiene

-¡Tengo que ayudarlo!- Dice Eli tratando de sacar a "Blakk" de su camino

-No Eli, será imposible para ti además es arriesgado contando que estas peleando con tu gemelo malvado- Dice "Blakk"

Eli ve como el Saber cae con una mirada de derrota sigue su pelea con su gemelo malvado

/

POV Vert

Esto no es bueno tengo que pensar en algo para poder ayudar a mi equipo y pelear contra mi gemelo malvado

Mientras pensaba miro para arriba para ver a Zoom volando directo a mí con el Fusor

-Vert tenemos que fusionarnos- Me dice

-Ok- le respondo

Zoom lanza el Fusor creando el vórtice, el Saber entra también la Chopper una vez adentro

-¡Unidos y al Ataque!- Gritamos Zoom y yo segundos después el SkyKnife vuela directo a la batalla, a lo lejos logro ver la meca de Anti-Vert

-Así que sobreviviste a la caída, gran cosa ahora ¡Terminemos con esto!- Escucho a mi gemelo decir dirigiendo su meca al SkyKnife

Fin POV Vert

/

El equipo y la banda miran al cielo para ver una pelea de titanes

Eli se pone feliz de ver a Vert otra vez

/

POV Vert

Tengo que terminar esto rápido si no el SkyKnife perderá su energía

-Vert ¿Qué hacemos?- Me pregunta Zoom

-Tenemos que cortar las alas de la meca para que así no pueda seguir en el aire-

Zoom asiste con eso presiono un botón que activa las sierras del SkyKnife una vez lista, nos dirigimos a las alas de la bestia con un movimiento rápido rasgamos el ala izquierda

-¡Eso me la vas a pagar!- Grita "Vert"

Segundos después la meca lanza una bola de fuego que se dirige al equipo y a la banda Shane

-¡No!- Gritamos Zoom y Yo

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a la bola de fuego pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar el SkyKnife se separa, aun tratando de ayudar al equipo Zoom y yo no dirigimos, de repente algo en mi interior me dice que use mi forma lobo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces detengo el Saber dejo todas mis babosas y lanzadora dentro, salgo de Saber y comienzo a correr directo a la batalla

-Vert ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Me pregunta Agura cuando me ve correr en medio de la batalla

-Siguiendo mis instintos- Le respondo

Con eso salto en el aire y me transformo en lobo y no sé cómo vuelo directo a la bola de fuego una vez ahí me preparo para detenerla con un rugido doloroso el fuego choca con mi piel pero aun así el ataque no llega con mi equipo o la banda.

Cuando el fuego desaparece me encuentro cansado y en un dolor horrible, caigo en medio de la batalla perdiendo mi forma lobo y dejando ver mi traje todo quemado del pecho con esfuerzo me levanto pero a los poco segundos vuelvo a caer todo se está volviendo negro a mi alrededor lo último que escucho es la voz de mi equipo y la banda

-¡Vert!-

Poco después la oscuridad me domina


	27. La pelea final: capitulo final

Capítulo 27

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV Vert

Me desperté minutos después dentro del Saber, trato de levantarme pero una mano me empuja para abajo

-Vert, no te levantes estas herido-

Escucho la voz de Eli, lo miro y me doy cuenta que todavía están luchando contra los gemelos, no escucho lo que me dice Eli y me levanto para sentarme

-Lo siento Eli pero tengo que seguir luchando esto no se puede quedar así-

Con un dolor agudo salgo del Saber pero antes de que empezara a caminar Eli me detiene

-Eli por favor, déjame pasar-

-Vert tienes que pensar, que si tú estás herido tú gemelo malvado también lo estará-

Miro por encima de Eli y me doy cuenta que Anti-Vert, también está herido, en ese momento una babosa congelada malvada nos ataca, lanzo a Eli lejos de su camino pero la babosa me da dejándome como un cubo de hielo

Ahora como salgo de esto luego me acuerdo que si resisto el fuego con un poco de dolor tal vez pueda usarlo para descongelarme

Me concentro y dirijo todo el fuego al hielo poco después esto de regreso en la batalla

-Vert ¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a los gemelos?-

-Déjame pensar-

Pienso diferentes formas de detenerlos pero todas llevan a salir heridos o incluso muertos de repente se me viene una pregunta a la cabeza

-Eli ¿Qué hace Memoria?-

-¿No la has usado todavía?-

-No eh tenido oportunidad tal vez sea esta la mejor manera de saber lo que hace-

Eli asiste y toma a Memoria para después entregármela, Memoria salta a uno de los tubos de babosas y la pongo dentro de mi lanzadora, Eli hace lo mismo con Burpy juntos caminamos a donde estaban los gemelos malvados

-Veo que no estás tan herido como pensaba- me dice mi gemelo con su lanzadora en mano

-Lo mismo digo- le respondo

Me acerco a Eli y le susurró al oído

-Eli quiero que los distraigas un momento mientras trato de apuntar a mi gemelo, si él no está todo esto se acabara-

-Está bien Vert-

Con eso Eli lanza a Burpy directo a los gemelos cuando Burpy se transforma vuela alrededor de ellos creando un muro de fuego camino cerca de donde se encuentra mi gemelo, cuando lo veo por encima del fuego apunto con mi lanzadora

-¿Estas lista Memoria?-

Memoria asiste con eso presiono el gatillo y sale disparada dando justo en la cabeza de Anti-Vert y dejándolo inconsciente, Memoria regresa conmigo luego voy con Eli

Burpy vuela al hombro de Eli, ambos vemos como el fuego se disipa revelando a un "Eli" cansado y a un "Vert" inconsciente, segundos después algo rojo vuela por el cielo de Bajoterra

-¿Qué es eso?- Me pregunta Eli

-Ese fue Krytus regresando a su cámara de regeneración no dará problemas por un tiempo-

Eli asiste luego mira a donde estaban los gemelos malvados solo para descubrir que ya no estaban, miro a mi alrededor todo parece más tranquilo Blakk no da señales de que este en la batalla con un suspiro cansado regreso al Saber

-Vamos Eli, regresemos con nuestros equipo-

Eli asiste corre a donde esta Lucky una vez arriba ambos vamos a donde están los equipo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando llegamos vimos que todos estaban bien

-Todo acabo chicos- les informo mientras detenía el Saber al lado mío Eli detiene a Lucky

-Eso significa que Bajoterra está tranquila- Escucho Trixie

-De muchos males si pero Blakk seguirá igual para dominar Bajoterra-

Eli se baja de Lucky y yo del Saber ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos equipos

"Blakk" y "Kalus" se acercan

-Es momento de irnos- dice "Kalus"

-Gracias por su ayuda chicos- les digo

"Kalus asiste y abre un portal que lo lleva a su mundo

-Hasta pronto "Kalus" y muchas gracias- Le digo a "Kalus" mientras me despido de mi mano con la suya

-Igualmente Vert-

Con eso entra al portal saludando por última vez a mi equipo y a mí

Fin de POV Vert

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV Eli

"Blakk" se acerca a mi

-Fue un gran honor pelear contigo Eli Shane-

-También yo "Blakk"-

"Blakk" y yo nos damos la mano para dar un adiós segundos después se va por el portal una vez adentro es cerrado

Miro a donde esta Vert con su equipo sabiendo que ellos tienen que regresar a su mundo

-Vert- Hablo para llamar su atención

-¿Qué pasa Eli?- Me pregunta

-Por lo que puedo ver tú también regresaras a tu mundo ¿Verdad?-

-Si pero nunca olvidare esta gran aventura que me diste junto con tu banda-

-Cuando regreses siente como en casa-

-Lo mismo digo Eli y otra cosa quiero que cuides de mis babosas y mi meca en mi mundo no las puedo llevar-

-Dalo por hecho-

-A se me olvidaba mis lentes puedes quedártelos te ayudaran mucho en un futuro-

-Gracias Vert-

Con eso nos damos la mano poco después Vert se sube en su Saber esperando mientras su equipo pasa por un portal que los lleva a su mundo cuando solo quedaba él nos da un último adiós pasando por el portal segundos después es cerrado.

Junto con mi banda nos vamos al refugio, Toku está en modo automático, Memoria estaba en mi hombro derecho viendo todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Unas horas después

Esa noche me quede dormido pensando en la gran aventura que tuve con Vert y dentro de mí me decía que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

Fin de POV Eli

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV Vert

Me sentí muy feliz estar de regreso en casa

Cuando entramos a la base me voy a mi cuarto para poder dormir un rato esa pelea fue demasiado dura para mí.

2 horas después

Me despierto y miro extrañado alrededor pero luego recuerdo que esto en mi cuarto, salgo y busco al equipo

-Hey Vert- Escucho la voz de AJ

Volteo para ver al equipo en la sala

-Hola chicos-

Me siento en uno de los sillones viendo a todo mi equipo y estoy feliz de estar con ellos otra vez, pero nunca olvidare a mis nuevos amigos de Bajoterra ahora son parte de esta familia que tengo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno este es el final de Dos mundos Chocan pero no se preocupen pronto vendrán más sorpresas para estos dos equipo junto con sus lideres **

**De seguro publicare este domingo una nueva historia con más aventuras, nuevos enemigos, nuevo personaje y mucho más. **

**Con esto me despido mis lectores y hasta pronto **


End file.
